Mysterious First Time
by ZERO PEACE
Summary: Tsubaki had another dirty dream of Urabe and he can't get it out of his head. How would Urabe react when she knows about it? Will it change their relationship or would it lead to a deeper bond between them? Set up after the end of the series. Rated M for future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This fanfic was a request from one of my ZNT readers. This is the first time I wrote a fanfic other than my ZNT fanfic so I hope it would be good. Actually, this fanfic somehow ended up a lot different from what I had originally planned. At first, I was trying to make a oneshot love hotel lemon, but... well let's just say I had too much idea and the result is this. It would be a 3 or 4 part story so stay tune. Now, I hope everyone can sit back and enjoy this.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

"What is this place?" I asked myself as I woke up in a dark place where not even a single source of light can be seen. I was standing still in the place with no memories of how I got here.

While I was still in a lost, the room suddenly lightened up causing me to reflexively cover my eyes from the brightness. As soon as my eyes was able to adjust to the brightness, I took another look around and realized that I was in some kind of room which I have never seen before. However, what caught my attention was the sight of a figure standing in the middle of the room.

It was a young girl dressed in a school uniform whom I am very familiar with. A weird girl in my class who was labeled as a weirdo on her first day in school. The girl who was always so mysterious to me. The girl who I end up falling in love with. She was Urabe Mikoto, my mysterious girlfriend.

As if noticing me, Urabe looks up before walking towards me. My eyes might be playing tricks on me, but I think I can a smile creeping up her face as she got closer to me.

"Urabe? What are you doing here?" I asked her as she now stood in front of me.

She didn't answer me, but continues to smile and look up to me. The smile she had can now clearly be seen along with her eyes that was usually covered by her bangs. With her face in full view, I can't help but thought how cute she is now.

"So cute..." I accidentally muttered that out before blushing in embarrassment.

In compliance to what I had just said, Urabe's smile went wider. All of a sudden, she wrapped her hands around my neck causing me to blush more. Then, before I could say anything, Urabe leans forward and in an instant, I felt a light pressure on my lips. My mouth was then greeted by a sweet, delicious taste. It was clear that Urabe was kissing me.

"U-U-Urabe!? W-why?" I back away, panicking from the kiss, but Urabe placed a finger on my lips to silence me.

"Akira-kun," she called me by my first name.

"Y-yes? I" nervously answered.

She gave me a loving look, then says, "Call me Mikoto."

As I was still in a shock from the aftermath of the kiss and was unable to react, Urabe pulled me from where we are standing to a bed that I was absolutely sure was not in the room before. Using her athletic strength, Urabe toss me into the bed causing me to fall flat face first. I quickly recovered, and turned to face her, but I was soon pinned down onto the bed.

"Urabe, why are y-... Eh~!"

My eyes went wide as I looked at the girl in front of me who was now completely naked. Her big breast, the curves of her body, and the forbidden place of a girl was clearly presented in front of my eyes. When she undresses and how she did it so fast was a mystery to me.

"U-Urabe! What is mmph..."

Urabe kissed me again, not allowing me to speak. Her tongue aggressively takes dominance over my mouth, leaving me helpless as I was unable to resist her. Not that I actually had any reason to do so. After a while, our lips parted with a strain of drool connecting our lips while I stared at her with my mind getting all fuzzy.

"Urab-"

A finger was once again placed against my lips.

"MI. ," Urabe stressed in a cute fashion. She really wanted me to call her by her first name.

I gulped hard and took a deep breath before echoing her words as this was the first time I would do it.

"Mi... Mikoto," I said her name clearly with my face flushed red.

Urabe smiled at me, making my heart races. It seems that she was really happy that I called her by her first name.

"Good, Akira-kun."

Urabe smiled approvingly, then started touching my chest before slowly making her way downwards.

"Ah!" I grunted as I felt a weird sensation below me which kinda feels good somehow. I took a peek below and my face immediately went red with embarrassment.

My manhood was standing gloriously, fully erect which was the result of me seeing her nude body and the kiss she gave me earlier. At that point, I finally realized that I was naked same as Urabe.

Wait, how did this happen? I never remembered taking off my clothes, I thought to myself before the sensation I felt earlier runs through my body again.

"It's already big and hard," I heard Urabe muttered to herself as her hand was stroking my member as if admiring it. I was confused by her actions, but at the same time, I can't help, but to feel aroused as well.

"Ura- Mi-Mikoto... A-Ah... That... uh..." I can only moaned helplessly as I felt pleasure running through my body. It felt like I was in heaven.

"It's ready..." Urabe spoke before looking at me. "Akira-kun, let's make a deeper bond together."

Deeper bond?

Combining the word she said and the situation we are in, only one thought came to my mind. Panicking, I get up and tried to stop her, but I immediately fell back down on the bed and let out a loud moan. I was too late...

Urabe had hovered on top of me and plunged herself into my erect member and now, I'm inside her. My member Is inside her, penetrating her moistened pussy. I'm having sex with Urabe.

"Mi-Mikoto..." I called to her feeling somewhat guilty, but she just smiled back and lean towards me.

"Let's make a deeper bond."

As soon as she said that, Urabe moved her hips up and down my length as I lay helplessly on the bed, my body being under her control. I moaned like a crazed man as the unknown yet pleasurable sensation got to me, slowly driving me insane.

I tried to stop her, but I can't as my body was giving in to the pleasure as I felt her pussy tightening up around me. My mind was clouded as all rationality and resistance I had during the start was being replaced by my lust for Urabe. In the end, I gave in entirely and let myself indulge in this blissful experience.

"Mikoto! Mikoto! Mikoto!" I was entirely lost in lust as the feeling of being inside my girlfriend's body was too much for me. The tightness, the warmth, the moans, everything was stimulating me. In the end, I can feel it. I'm going to cum, cum from having sex with Urabe.

"Akira-kun, Akira-kun, Akira-kun! Nyahh!"

"Mikoto, Mikoto! Cumminggg!"

* * *

"Mikoto!"

I woke up from bed, my shirt drenched in sweat. I look around and I was alone in my room. I'm not in some kind of weird room and I'm not with Urabe. All that happened was a dream.

"Wow... that was intense," I said to myself. It was a really intense dream. A hot, dirty, intense dream. This was not the first time I had a dream of having sex with Urabe, but recently, I had got it a lot more often and each time was more intense than the last.

"Akira-kun! Are you awake?! You're going to be late for school!" My sister's voice from downstairs awoke me from the remnants of my dream.

"Y-yeah! I'm coming down soon!" I answered.

It would be best to keep this thought at the back of my head for now, as I need to rush to school. However, when I was about to get up, I felt a sticky feeling in my pants.

"A-again?" It seems like the dream was so intense that I ended up creaming my pants again. I need to wash this one on my own as there was no possible way I would let my sister now that I just had such dirty dream. I really need to stop this from happening again, but...

Why was it just a dream...?

* * *

"Ne, ne, you know? You know?"

"What is it? If you want to tell me, just hurry up and tell me."

"Hehe, can't help it then. You see, yesterday Ooka..."

In front of me, is one of my classmate Kouhei Ueno, who is also my best friend since middle school. He can also be said as my... love advisor, although his advice doesn't exactly work fine for me. He was also like me, secretly dating with one of our classmates behind everyone's back. His girlfriend was Oka Ayuko who was also somewhat a friend of Urabe although Urabe never clearly says that she's a friend. Anyway, Kouhei was telling me one of his successful advances against Oka, which I can't help, but be quite jealous of.

Now that I think about it, I wonder... does Kouhei and Ooka ever had sex before? They had been dating since first year, so that might be possible and Kouhei does said something about scoring with her when we were at the last summer festival. He never told me what happen after that and I obviously won't ask anything about it. Still the idea of them having sex keep floating in mind.

'Kouhei and Ooka? Maybe... Wait! What the hell am I doing!?'

I furiously shook my head, trying to get rid of the image of the two of them having sex from my mind. Just what's wrong with me today? First, I had an extremely hot dream of Urabe, then I keep imagining doing it with her from home all the way to school, and now I'm imagining my friends having sex? Am I turning into a sick pervert?

"Oi, Tsubaki. What's wrong with you?" Ooka suddenly asked me.

"A-Ah... Nothing, nothing at all," I shook my head.

"You sure? You are spacing out and your face is all red. Don't tell me, you catch a cold again?"

"I-I... Toilet! I need to use the toilet!" I stood up and rushed away, attempting to escape the scene as my face was getting redder. There was no way I could tell him what I had just thought about.

"That's it? Well, don't wet yourself on the way," Kouhei teased. I was relieved that he didn't suspect anything.

Before I left the class, I took a look behind towards Urabe. She was still sleeping face flat on the desk, not seem to have been bothered by the commotion I caused. Feeling glad that she was not roused from her sleep, I head to the toilet while trying to clean my thoughts.

* * *

When class starts, I thought I had completely forgotten about the dream and my dirty imagination, but that was quick to change. Throughout the lessons, everything that was said by the teacher went over my head as my mind was too occupied by the dream I had. The image of me and Urabe having sex keeps playing over and over in my head that I was unable to concentrate on anything.

I keep stealing glances at Urabe, admiring her figure each time. Possibly, due to the dream, I felt like I could see through her clothes and straight into her fine nude body. This had happened once before and I somehow recovered from it, but now it had happened again. I tried my best to control myself while concealing the erection I had below.

'Sex with Urabe... I wonder how it would feel like...'

I keep staring at Urabe, my mind slowly falls back to the world of perverted imagination. The warmth of her body, her beautiful figure, her cute face and the tenderness of her lips , I remembered everything as vivid as I can. I could think of was her, everything is about her. I want her.

"Akira-kun!"

"Huh!?"

I was awoken from my hot imagination by a loud voice. I look in front of me and realized that my math teacher was staring at me with a sharp glare. I reflexively stood up from my chair, and now all eyes in the class were on me, including Urabe's.

"It seems my class was too dull for you isn't it Akira-kun? Hm? Your mind seems to have flown all over the place."

"S-sorry... I kinda space out... Sorry, Sensei."

"Make sure it won't happen again."

"Y-yes... Sorry..."

I sat down, feeling embarrassed as I heard giggles from around the class. Well, it was my fault after all. Still the fact that I had knowingly let my mind being corrupted by my lust for Urabe, makes me feel more ashamed with myself. I look next to me, and Urabe was acting like her usual self, her eyes were fixed on the blackboard. I let out a heavy sigh and looked to the front as well with my mind still filled with Urabe.

* * *

Walking home together with Urabe was a routine for us and was the only time we could be alone as a couple without being found out. Some might say that just walking home was boring, but for me, this the moment I always waited for each day. This is the time we can talk our hearts out and act like a couple.

However, being alone with her like this already makes my heart thumps wildly. The way her hair lightly blew the hair and the way the sun shines over her pale skin, had just emphasize her beauty to the point I can't take my eyes off her. The memory of the dream and my wild imagination that I had tried so hard to restrain, all came gushing out.

"Call me Mikoto," that sentence I heard in my dream echoed in my head. I remembered how sexy the voice was like. If I can hear Urabe says that to me, I would definitely die out of happiness.

As we were walking in silence, I keep some distance from Urabe and stare out to the sky. I don't want her to become a victim of my youthful lust and ended up making her cry like I once did before.

"Ki-Kun."

Over time, I will calm down, but for now, I had to do this.

"Baki-kun."

Still... I can't deny the fact that I do want to progress our relationship further. To feel her lips against mine, to hold her in my arms and... to make love to her. I wanted to do it with her, but...

"Tsubaki-kun!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Urabe calling my name.

"Y-yes!?" I quickly answered.

Urabe tilt her head as she looks at me.

"Tsubaki-kun, are you okay?"

Am I okay? Well, I had my mind completely thinking about doing lecherous things to you that I couldn't concentrate on anything. Other than that, I think I'm fine. Obviously, I won't say this to her.

"I'm fine, Urabe," I briefly answered.

"Really?" I can sense doubt in her voice.

"O-of course I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?"

She stared at me for a while as if thinking something before replying.

"Lately, you have been acting weird."

"W-weird?"

"Since last week, you keep spacing out in class like you did today. You keep glancing at me and then blush by yourself. When we walk home together, you will walk further than me, but you still keep staring at me. I found it weird, or was it all just my imagination?"

I was unable to came out with a reply to Urabe's explanation. She was always the observant type so I should have known that she would notice my odd behavior. Still I can't tell her the cause for those.

"Oh, I-I... I had something on my mind recently," I said to her which wasn't a lie, but it's not the truth either.

Urabe suddenly stopped her steps prompting me to a stop as well. She glared at me while I try to look away. It was clear that she was unconvinced by my answer.

"What was that thing that bothers you so much?"

"Well... It's kinda personal, I don't want you to get involved in it."

"No," Urabe exclaimed. "You're my boyfriend so problems are also mine."

Urabe was being quite pushy, but I can't tell her about it. I can't!

"It's a secret," I answered in a playful tone, but it doesn't seem to satisfy her curiosity.

"Tsubaki-kun, open your mouth."

"What? Why... Whoa! Wait, wait!"

I barely blocked Urabe's finger only a few inches away as she tried to pierce it into my mouth. I know that she's trying to taste my drool to figure out what I was thinking. However, by doing so she will be able to see that dirty dream of mine which will be the worst case scenario.

"Ah! There's a UFO!"

"Huh? Where?"

A finger soon entered my mouth as I lowered my guard. I never thought that I would fall for such an easy trick. The finger was then pulled out my mouth, coated with my drool.

"U-Urabe, don't! I tried to stop her," but I was too late.

Urabe put her drool coated finger into her mouth, tasting my saliva. I waited as time felt like it had stopped as Urabe was processing my saliva. Then...

"Uh!"

Blood dripped down from her nose, a sign that she had definitely seen my dream and possibly knew what I had thought all this long. She held her head down, seemingly unable to accept what she had just learned.

"U-Urabe," I nervously called her, but she still kept her head down, staring blankly at the ground.

"Urabe?"

As she was still unresponsive, I went closer to her and shook her shoulder.

"Ah!"

Urabe jumped away like a scared cat, before flipping her skirt and the next thing I knew, I had my hands up in the air with a sharp scissors being pointed towards my face.

"U-Urabe, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

I humbly apologize, but the scissor was still being pointed at me. Is she mad? But when I think about it, she once told me I can dream whatever I want and she won't stop me. Why would she be mad now? Still, I put the question at rest as I might be in big trouble.

However, I quickly noticed that Urabe's face was red. She was covering her mouth with her hand, but I can see that her face was almost like the color of crimson as she was deeply blushing. Not to mention, her whole body was shivering. It seems the dream really hit her hard.

"U-Urabe! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Ahh..."

She didn't answer me while her blush continued to deepen. I had never seen her like this. Then, without a warning, she ran off.

"Wait, Urabe!"

I tried to chase her as she dashed away from me. However, I was no match to her athletic speed. It didn't take her long for her figure to be lost from my sight.

"Haa... Haa... Urabe..., Oh, what have I done?"

* * *

I keep running and running without looking back to Tsubaki-kun. I just run as fast as I can and before I knew it, I was already in front of my apartment. I entered and close the door behind me before touching my chest.

'It's still beating.'

The moment I tasted Tsubaki-kun drool, my heart starts beating so fast. Faster than after I have done the relay before. My body was also heating up and I can tell that my face was red. That dream he had, it changed my body somehow. I had seen that kind of dream before, but this time... it was different. I can't explain it. In the end, I ended up running away because looking at him in the eye just worsen my condition especially the situation on that spot.

Down below, I can feel it between my legs. I am wet. Wet from seeing his perverted dream. I felt ashamed, but I also can't help, but to feel happy about it. It's a mysterious feeling. A feeling that causes me to lost control of my body.

"I need to clean myself."

I walked into my apartment, wanting to wash away my... dirtiness in the bathroom while trying to cleanse my mind. However, deep down, I know that I wanted it. To feel Tsubaki's lip, to have him holding me, and to sleep with him. I want our relationship to progress further.

'Wait, what am I thinking?' I shook my head, trying to erase those thoughts. It was embarrassing to do those things and it was still too early isn't it? Even giving him my drool still caused stir in my heart. If we went even to a kiss I will... Wait.

Suddenly, realization hit me. I had forgotten a very important thing.

"I didn't give him my drool..."

* * *

It was close to nighttime, but what happened earlier was still fresh in my head. I can't believe I had just upset Urabe. I wonder what she thinks of me right. I felt extremely guilty for it and try to find a way to apologize, but nothing came to mind. There's nothing to justify me having that kind of dream.

"Haa... what should I do now?" I sighed as guilt continues to fill my heart.

"Akira-kun, is something wrong?" My sister asked as she had noticed me feeling down since I got home.

"Nothing," I lied. Telling her what happened earlier will only mess up my mind more than it already is.

"Are you sure? Your face looks red to me. Are you not feeling well?"

Red? Now that she mentioned it, my head had spun since I got home and my body felt all sluggish. Why is this suddenly happening to me?

"Oh, you're burning up! Did you catch a cold again?" My sister exclaimed as she placed a hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"A cold? No, I'm sure it's nothing," I reassured her.

"It's not nothing. You definitely got a cold. Wait, I go get some medicine."

Before my sister was able to head to the cabinet to find a medicine, the doorbell rang.

"Ah, people just had to come now. Akira, head to your bed. I will bring your medicine later."

With that, my sister went to get the door, leaving me in the living room. I soon decided it would be best to follow her advice and head to bed. However, before I could take a step on the stairs...

"Akira-kun, wait," my sister called for me.

"I know I will go up and rest," I said to her.

"Not that, it's..."

I followed my sister's gaze towards her back, straight to the front door. I was caught by surprise when I saw the person standing there.

"U-Urabe!?"

It was indeed Urabe, I can tell that it was her from a distance. When she saw me, she immediately looks away as if avoiding my eyes. It seems the events that happened earlier was still affecting her. I felt ashamed to look at her right now. Still, what is she doing here? And why is she still in her school uniform?

"She wants to see you, said it's important," my sister told me before leaving towards the kitchen, leaving me to handle Urabe.

I look at Urabe again and calmed myself. I need to make sure I don't upset her more or our relationship would be strained. With that thought in mind, I walk to Urabe, meeting her at the front of my house.

"U-Urabe... Nice night we are having right?"

What am I saying? Of all the things I could say, that was the first thing I said to her? Still, Urabe only gave her usual nonchalant look before saying.

"We shouldn't talk here. Come with me," Urabe grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me away from my house to the streets and stop under a street lamp. I wondered what she was about to do to me, but when she put her finger into her mouth, I finally figured everything out. Why I suddenly catch a cold and why she came here without changing her clothes.

"Here, Tsubaki-kun. I forgot to give your portion for today," Urabe offered her drool coated finger to me.

Usually, I will accept it without any hesitation, but after what happened today, I couldn't.

"No, Urabe, I can't have it," I refused her.

"Why?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Because... A sick pervert like me doesn't deserve such a thing. You must be mad, right? About earlier."

"No, I'm not. I told you before, I won't tell you off about anything you dream about. I'm not mad at all about it."

"Then, why did you run away earlier?"

As soon as I ask the question, Urabe's face turned bright red again, same as earlier. She was shivering and becomes all flustered all of a sudden.

"It-it's... I-I remembered I had something to do at home, that's why I ran off. It's nothing to do with your dream!"

Urabe was lying. Anybody could tell that. Still, no matter what she says, I'm keeping my stand.

"No matter what, I won't take your drool today. It's to atone what I had done!"

"I told you, it's not your fault, just take my drool," she insisted.

"No, I won't."

"Tsubaki-kun, if you don't take my drool, you would get sick again. Look, even your hands are warming up. Take it,"

"No, I won't! I don't mind getting sick for a day."

"No, you must take my drool!"

"I won't!"

"You must!"

"I won't!"

"You must!"

"I won't!"

"You- Ah..."

"Ah..."

While we are quarrelling, we had unconsciously leaning towards each other which results in our face being only a few inches apart. At that moment, the street lamp light up, covering us both under its light. With the light shining on Urabe's face, I can't help to blush as I was sure I was seeing an angel. She was also blushing, but tried her best to hide it from me which ended up making her a lot cuter.

"Urabe..." I lean forward as I couldn't contain what had been in inside my heart all this long.

"Tsubaki-kun, what?"

Urabe was backing away, but I held her shoulder, not allowing her to run. Then without thinking more, I kissed her. My lips meeting her. Her lip was soft like marshmallow and it was warm. My tongue sneaked inside her mouth, and she tasted sweet. Sweeter than anything I had ever tasted before in my life. As I continued tasting her mouth, my eyes met her. Her eyes were quivering as if in a shock and unable to accept what just happened. That's when my conscience got to me.

I pulled away from her, leaving her lips. What have I done? I gave in to my desires and forcefully kissing her against her will just because she was really beautiful under the light. What am I thinking?

"Urabe... I-I... I'm sorry..."

I felt like tearing up as a wave of guilt washed over me. What I had done to her cannot be undone nor can it be forgiven. I-I'm a terrible boyfriend.

"Tsubaki-kun..." Urabe called me as I was still holding her shoulders. I was ashamed to even look at her. Can I just say it was a bad judgement? No, what I had done is irresponsible.

"Urabe... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

She just looks at me with her usual look. She must have hated me now.

"Tsubaki-kun," she called me again.

"Urabe... I'm so sor- Mmph"!

I thought that an attack from a scissors was about to come my way. Instead of scissors, something else happens, something that I didn't expect at all. Urabe kissed me.

My eyes went wide with surprise, as Urabe pressed her lips against mine. She then linked her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. Our bodies was touching and our lips was meeting. With this wonderful feeling in play, the desire for her returns to me. I kissed her back, with my arms finding its way around her waist.

I don't know what's happening, but all I can think of was kissing the girl in front of me. Since this was my first kiss, or second if the one earlier was counted as well, I don't know what to do. I keep pressing my lips against hers while my tongue tries to wrestle with hers. Urabe was just as unexperienced as I am so she was also struggling. Our breathing was off, drool feel of our chin and our nose keeps getting in the way.

Despite the difficulties, the feeling of being kissed back was amazing and it was sweeter than the one earlier. Our tongue keeps meeting, and drool keep being exchanged as we were lost in a wet, sloppy kiss. Through it, we were able to feel the bulging emotions in each of our hearts. Our feelings become one as we exchanged our feelings through drool. This felt a lot better than the kiss in my dream mainly because, this one is real. We are kissing.

Finally, as we ran out of breath, we break off leaving a thin bridge of drool connecting our lips. We were panting and blushing madly. We had just kissed. It's our first or second kiss as a couple.

We look at each other, unable to say anything as the feeling of the kiss still lingers.

"Ura-"

"Tsuba-"

We both cut off each other before gazing our eyes away.

"Say it first Tsubaki-kun," she told me.

"No, you go first Urabe."

Urabe seemed hesitant, but she took the opportunity to speak first.

"I love you Tsubaki-kun."

Her words were like a bombshell dropping on both my heart and my mind. She always says something unexpected, but this one was more than unexpected.

"Because I love you, I want to progress further with you in our relationship. I want to be more bonded with you, my boyfriend. I told you before, we will be doing more lecherous things and this is one of them. So it's not your fault. I-I want it too as much as you," Urabe rationalize everything for me with a red face.

"But then... You were running away earlier."

When I pointed that out, Urabe turned all flustered as it was still in her mind.

"T-that's because... your dream... was too dirty... My face got heated up and my heart beats so fast... Tsu-Tsubaki-kun you're really a pervert!"

Pervert... I never thought that I will be called that, but I guess I am a pervert.

"But... I don't mind that. Because... I'm a pervert as well..." she continued.

Urabe looks away from me, hiding her embarrassed face from me. She was too cute.

"Urabe!" I embraced her causing her blush to deepen, but she let me without any resistance before hugging me back. Usually at this point, her panty scissors would have come out. It seems we have really taken a huge leap in our relationship.

We walked together to my house and I tried inviting her inside, but she refused claiming that it's getting dark and she needs to get home. I offered to send her, but she said that she can protect herself. She flashed her panties and showed her scissors to me and I was more than convinced.

"I'm leaving now, has your cold cured Tsubaki-kun?"

"Y-yeah I'm all healthy now."

"Then see you tomorrow," she walked away from me, before turning around to me. "Goodnight, Tsu-... Akira-kun."

I was delighted to hear her calling my first name. So I return the favor.

"Goodnight, Mikoto-chan."

She blushed and smiled to herself before walking away. Now, our bond had been deepened, and it would only get deeper. I smiled to myself and returned to my house feeling great as if I could take down the world. That night, I had another dream again. It's the same, but a lot more intense, possibly due to what happened today. Today, I got my first kiss, but I wonder, will that be the only first I got? It was a mystery to me, but I can't wait to see Urabe again and do more things with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, hello, hello! Sorry for taking a lot of time, but here I am with the new chapter!

Now about Akira's sister, I do know that she kinda knows about the relationship because I did some research about the story first through Wikipedia and such. However, I still haven't tried reading the manga, but I might do someday. Oh, and sorry for making you wait for this chapter. My computer's keyboard has been acting up so I had to write using my phone so it's pretty hard to write since I rarely typed messages using my phone. And a story, is definitely harder to write. Maybe other's out there can do it, but not me. Hopefully I can get a new keyboard as soon as possible.

So Kotano, nice to know that you have joined me here as well. And lord of lemons? Seems like I got myself a new title that I can be proud of. I have a lot to say to you, but let's keep it for my ZNT fanfic, okay?

[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]

[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]

* * *

Kissing. It's an action where two people will press their lips with the other. For people in love, this action represents a symbol of understanding as they had understood each other's feeling. It's also said that kissing makes a relationship completely official and was the first step to a more serious relationship.

That's exactly what Urabe and I had finally did for the first time in our secret relationship. We kissed, sharing our emotions, our feelings, and our love. I could hardly believe that we had actually done it, but we did. The softness of her lips, the taste of her drool in my mouth, it can't be described by simple words. I can only say that it was the best thing ever happened in my life and I believe more great things will happen.

"We will do more lecherous things together," the words that Urabe said before plays in my head in a repeated loop as it excites me to see her again.

From now on, we will act like a true couple like we supposed to be. Holding hands when we walked together, going out for plenty of dates and... secretly kissing when we are alone. Just thinking of those things already makes my heart beats with excitement and my imagination running wild. Our bond has been deepened and from this point on, we will act like a true couple, letting our passion fueled our love for each passing days to come.

Sadly, reality is always different from what you expect or hoped for, as what I thought would happen never happened at all. It has been a week since we had our first kiss, but nothing changed. There weren't any changes in our routine as we still did the same thing we did before. I thought that at least, when Urabe give me my portion of drool she would give me via a kiss, but no, that didn't happen. She still treats me the same way as she did before. It was as if the kiss never happened before, like it was a dream or something. I even went to ask my sister if Urabe had come to our house late at night and she confirms it. There was no doubt that what happened that night was true, but why did Urabe act like nothing happen? That question keeps floating in my mind every single day. Still, I never tried to approach her about this matter mainly because I don't want to rush things between us. However, at the same time, I can't deny the fact that I want our relationship to progress further and I wanted to... taste her lips again.

* * *

"Huh? What to do after the first kiss? What kind of question is that? And why you want to know that?"

"It's... I-I'm just curious about it, that's all."

With myself getting frustrated with the situation of my relationship, I went to ask for advice from my love advisor, Ueno. He's the only person I knew who was dating someone and he must have kissed Oka multiple times already. So I'm certain he should be able to help me out.

"After first kiss? Hm... I'm not really sure about that," Ueno answers without turning at me.

"Then what about you and Oka? What happens after you kiss her for the first time?" I ask again, hoping for a more reliable answer.

"Hmm... after I kiss her... I don't know. It seems... usual?"

Okay... now what do I do? Ueno doesn't seem like he knows anything, but who else can I ask for advice? While I was still figuring out a solution to my problem, Ueno pops the can he just bought from the vending machine, before suddenly turn to me with a serious look on his face .

"Tell me Tsubaki. Why are you always asking this kind of question to me?"

Why I'm asking? Because I don't know much about dating so I thought that I should ask someone who's more experienced than me. That's my reason, but I can't tell him that or he might suspect me of having a girlfriend.

"I just... want to know," I lied.

"Hmm... Really?" Ueno takes a sip of his drink and closed his eyes as if deep in thought. It was clear that he didn't believe me. He knows me since middle school, so he knows very well how bad I am at lying.

"You, actually have a girlfriend didn't you?" Ueno bluntly blurted out.

That question landed a straight bullseye on me. Based on all the questions I had asked him, it's not weird for him to already suspect me of having a girlfriend. I did ask a lot of weird things after all. Come to think of it, this is not the first time he asked that question.

"You do didn't you?" Ueno asked me again, putting pressure on me.

"No, I don't. Ahaha... Who would want to date me?" I tried to act ignorant, hoping that he would let me off.

"Really? Then I won't say anything more. See you in class Tsubaki," Ueno said as he walked away from me.

"W-wait! Ueno!" I instantly stopped him. I can't let him walk away, leaving me still in a mess. He's the only hope I have after all. Luckily, Ueno complied and stopped his step.

"So, do you have a girlfriend or not?" He repeated the question. It doesn't seem like he would help me unless I admit it.

I hesitate to answer as I was afraid to reveal my relationship with Urabe, but at the same time I desperately need his help. This is indeed one of the most difficult decision that I had to make in my life and possibly the most important. Inside my head, I keep debating whether to tell him or not while taking account all the possibilities that might happen. However, I finally decided that I should trust Ueno. He has been my best friend since middle school so I know, I can trust him to keep my secret. Besides, I also know that he's dating Oka, so I'm sure he won't do something that will expose his relationship as well.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself, then I spoke in a quick, single sentence,

"Actually... I'm dating Urabe," I said it. The secret that I had kept from pretty much everyone. I finally told him about it. I wonder how his response would be like?

"Oh really? You're dating Urabe..." Ueno calmly stated before taking a sip from his soda can.

Wait, did he already knows it? I wondered to myself. He was acting so calm about it without even flinching as if it wasn't something new to him. But, then...

Pffft!

Ueno sprayed his drink all over the floor as if he had just received a shocking news. He even started coughing as if he had choked on his drink before he raised his eyes to meet me with a face that shows absolute shock as if he had seen a ghost.

"Ehhhhh! You're dating Ura- Mmphh!"

Surprised by his sudden yell, I clasped Ueno's mouth and pulled him away from the hallway. I had expected this kind of reaction from him, but this was extremely over the top. Even with my hand clasping his mouth, he was still screaming as if unable to accept reality. Seriously, is it really surprising to know I'm dating Urabe? Because from his reaction, it seems like the world had just ended or something.

Putting those thoughts aside, I hurriedly tried to find a place to hide the still hysterical Ueno. It would spell trouble if somebody heard his muffled scream and ended up finding out my relationship with Urabe. Finally, I dragged him into a nearby storeroom and lock the door behind us.

"Shh... Ueno. Quiet down. Do you want the whole school to know?" I requested.

"Mmph! Mmhh!"

"Shut up and I will release you, okay."

Taking a few moments to calm down, Ueno gave me a nod showing that he had calm down. I quickly released him, but as soon as I did, Ueno put his hands on my shoulder and pinned me to the wall.

"Is it true? Urabe? That Urabe? Our classmate? Urabe Mikoto? Is it really her?" Ueno assaulted me with question after question. It seems he still had a hard time believing me.

"Y-Yes... Urabe is my girlfriend. Now..., can you please release me?" I begged as being pinned to the wall by a guy is very, very uncomfortable.

Ueno slowly back down, giving me a room to breathe. However, he was still pretty much surprised by this news.

"How long has this happened?" he asked.

"How long? Hm... I think I started dating her... a few weeks after she came."

"Shortly after she came? Then does that mean, when we were at the Yukata Festival, you're already dating her?" Ueno continued asking me as if to confirm it.

"Y-yeah..."

Ueno backs further away from me before leaning on a wall and fixes his glasses. It seems like he's still trying to accept this fact.

"Hey, is it really surprising that I'm dating someone?" I commented. Feeling a little offended.

"What? No, no," Ueno shook his head, denying it entirely. "Actually, I had pretty much figured out that you're dating someone. But, man... Urabe? That was unexpected. Congrats, Tsubaki. You actually have it in you after all."

Ueno smiled at me before patting me in the shoulder. Despite his extreme reaction earlier, it seems like he was quite proud of my accomplishment.

"Uh... Thanks Ueno. But please don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry. As fellow secretly dating companion, we will have each other's back, isn't that right?"

"Y-yes..." I weakly replied.

"So... Back to the things in hand. What is it about first kiss you talk about?"

"Oh, that..."

* * *

I took the time explaining things to Ueno about the current situation of my relationship. Still, I keep the details as little as possible because there's no way in hell I'm telling him everything about my relationship with Urabe. Even telling him about the kiss that night was embarrassing, so telling him more than that would make me die in embarrassment. Luckily, Ueno didn't try to pry much, instead just listened to everything I say.

"Hm... I see... So now you want to know how to kiss her again, is that right?"

"Right. Ueno, please help me. This situation is killing me," I begged as I was desperate right now.

"Let's see... I'm not sure if this would be helpful, but why don't you just try to kiss her?"

"Try to kiss Urabe? If only it were that easy I wouldn't be here asking for advice," I pointed out.

"Now, now Tsubaki. You might have a girlfriend, but you still haven't understood a woman's heart," says Ueno in a somewhat proud tone.

A woman's heart? What is he talking about now? I wondered to myself.

"Based on my opinion, I think Urabe is waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" I asked the question, filled with curiosity.

"What I mean, is that she wanted you to make the first move. Most girls are like that. Too shy to make the move, so they waited until the guys made it before followed his pace. I suppose Urabe might have the same thought," Ueno explained to me.

"Are you... sure about that?" I asked with a doubtful tone. Is it really true that Urabe was shy?

"Well, you kissed her already and you said she kissed you back. That means that she has accepted you. So just go for it, I'm sure she won't reject you."

"I see... is that how it goes with Oka?"

"Ahaha... not really", Ueno scratched his head. "Oka is pretty straightforward and she always takes the lead in our relationship. You can say that she's a lot bolder than most girls".

We spend some time in the store-room, attempting to sort out my problem. Eventually, time passed and when we finally head back to class, recess has long ended and the teacher was already in the class. As a result, we both had to stand in the hall for the entire period. Still, considering what I had learned from Ueno, it's pretty much worth it.

* * *

School hours have ended and I'm currently in my usual walk with Urabe, having some simple conversation about mundane stuff. Still, as we walk, the advice Ueno gave me was floating around my mind. Maybe he's right. I do need to make the move and I'm sure Urabe wanted me to. After some distance, We finally arrived at the junction where we will part ways every single day. It's also the place where Urabe will give me her drool just like our usual routine. However, today, I will make a little change to it.

"Here Tsubaki-kun," your portion for the day, Not wasting any time Urabe offered me her drool with her finger, but I have decided I don't want to have it this way.

"Urabe," I called her.

"What is it?"

I gathered all the confidence I had and said, "Can I have your drool straight from your mouth?"

Urabe looks surprised by my sudden request. It was a weird question to ask, but I'm sure she understands what I mean.

"Why?" she asked me with her eyes diverted away from me. I hope it's not a sign of rejection.

"Because... I want to kiss you again," I answered it with clear honesty hoping it would get through to her.

Urabe stays quiet, not giving any response to me while looking down to the ground. Will she allow it or will she reject me? What is going on inside her head right now was a mystery to me. However, I have already decided that I won't back down without trying. I have to do this.

I slowly walk to Urabe as she still looks down silently to the ground, not noticing my closing presence. Only when I held her shoulders that she noticed me being directly in front of her.

"Tsu-Tsubaki-kun, what are you?" she stuttered as she seems embarrassed by seeing me so close.

"Urabe, no. Mikoto," I called her name in a gentle tone, then I let my heart finish it. "I love you."

I close my eyes and leans into her while my hands grips her shoulder not allowing her to escape me. As our faces got closer, her familiar sweet scent filled my nose, making my heart thumps wildly. This is what I had been wanting for since the last week, but before I go any further there is one thing that I need to confirm.

I stopped only inches away from Urabe's lips and opened my eyes. At that time, what Ueno told me in the storeroom rings in my mind.

"If you want to know if she's really waiting for you, close your eyes and tried to kiss her. If at that time she also closes her eyes and leans in to kiss you, that means she is indeed waiting for you to make the move."

That's exactly what Urabe is doing. She had her eyes closed and was leaning towards me. There was not even a slight hint of rejection nor resistance. It was proven, Urabe was waiting for me all this time. The thought on its own has already brought my heart to excitement. Urabe want to kiss me as much as I did, so I better not disappoint her.

I closed the little gap between us and captured her soft lips before sneaking my tongue into her mouth. A wave of sweetness entered my mouth as I drank Urabe's drool, the same sweetness that I had craved for ever since that night. Driven my lust and passion, I kissed her harder, letting out the emotions I had held back for the entire week.

Meanwhile, Urabe was not being timid as she was attempting to push my tongue out from her mouth and in the process, she wrestles with my tongue causing more saliva to be produced and exchanged between us. In the end, I couldn't hold against her attack as she defeated me, pushing my tongue out of her mouth and invaded my mouth. As soon as she entered, Urabe makes an aggressive move as she scrape up the saliva from my mouth and suck my tongue. I obviously won't let myself be dominated that easily, so I tried pushing back.

As we struggled to gain dominance, a lot more saliva was swapped between us and our soft moans escape into the air as we indulge ourself in our hot, passionate kiss. Somehow, this kiss was better than the kiss we had that night. This might be the result of my secret training with a pillow that I had conducted to prepare myself. I wonder if Urabe did the same because she is definitely better than the last time.

As I continue to kiss her, I can sense Urabe's heart beating wildly same mine. I can also feel something that I couldn't describe as it feels like an emotion, but it's not mine. Is it desire...? Urabe's desire for me? As that feeling entered my heart, my body felt warm and I feel like a nosebleed would happen at any time. Has Urabe been wanting for me that much? So Ueno is right, Urabe was just shy after all.

After a minute, hour, months or maybe years, we finally break apart as we had run out of breath. We take a look at each other with both our faces red. Man... this feels the same as that night before. What should I say now?

* * *

Tsubaki-kun continued staring me as if waiting for my response. However, my thoughts were still occupied by the kiss. My fluttering heart, his taste in my mouth and the unexplainable warmth that runs through my body. This feels the same as what I experienced that night. It was a mysterious, but pleasurable sensation. A sensation that I had wanted to experience again since the past week. I finally got it, he kissed me again. My heart was bursting in excitement and I can feel something was about to come out from me due to the happiness I'm feeling.

"Mph! Bwah!"

"U-Urabe!"

I clasped my mouth trying to stop the drool from leaking out, but the amount was too much. I coughed as my drool landed on the street, causing a small pool to form. Tsubaki-kun approached me wanting to lend me a hand, but I stopped him. I need to deal with this condition of mine on my own. As soon as I recovered, I wipe off the remaining drool on my chin and look up to my boyfriend. He must have known what I'm feeling now because he had that childish smile on my face. This is really embarrassing, but if he continues to smile like that at me, I might just puke out drool again.

"Are you okay, Mikoto?" he suddenly asked me with my first name. I suppose he had become a little bolder recently, but I like that all the same. Come to think of it, we did call each other by our first name on that night.

"I'm fine Akira-kun," he smiled at me as I said that. It was a little embarrassing to use first names like this.

"So, um... Urabe... Ugh.. I..." he started to speak, but seems hesitant to. Did he feel guilty for kissing me?

"It's okay. I'm not mad," I told him to erase his guilt.

"R-really? You don't mind me, forcing on you like that?"

"You already know the answer don't you, Akira-kun?"

Through the kiss he should have tasted an abundant amount of my drool. With our bond, he must have already known what I felt about the kiss and the sudden blush on his face confirms that.

* * *

Man... she saw right through me. It's true that I already know the answer. I know how much she desires me and knowing that was pretty embarrassing. I'm pretty sure that she also knows what I'm feeling. This bond we shared already give us everything we need to know what resides in each other's heart without needing the exchange of words.

"Hm..." I only nod as an answer, but Urabe smiled approvingly to me.

"Then, there's nothing more to say is it. We love each other so something like this shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Y-yeah I agree with you... Then, can we do this every day?"

I can see Urabe's face turning red as the idea reached her ears. I immediately regret saying that as it sounds like I'm rushing things with her. We had only kissed three times and I already suggested something like that. What am I thinking? But before I could take it back...

"One" I heard her muttering before staring at me straight in the eye. "Only one kiss each day. Is that enough?"

I was caught by surprise when Urabe ask me that in a shy tone. She actually agrees to this? Is this true? I can kiss Urabe for every single day in my life. Is this a dream? This was too good to be true!

"Akira-kun, you're... drooling."

Hearing her comment, I quickly wipe the drool off my chin, but it's still hard to accept the fact that this is all true. This offer... there's no way I could refuse.

"I accept it"! I declared with a loud voice.

Urabe was a little taken aback, but later let out a giggle before smiling at me.

"Then, should we start it today?"

"Start today?"

"We only agreed to that agreement earlier so that kiss before is not counted. So... we should kiss again, shouldn't we?" Urabe rationalizes it with her usual nonchalant look, but I can tell that her heart was beating wildly same as mine.

I'm happy. So happy to the point that I couldn't contain the smile on my face. Finally... Finally, we are acting like a true couple.

"Mikoto!" I wrapped my arms around Urabe pulling her into a hug, which she easily complies to. We had accepted and understand each other's feelings so I'm sure we will be able to go further in this relationship.

"Then, may I?" I politely asked her.

"Go ahead. Kiss me, Akira-kun."

Receiving her consent, I kiss Urabe for the second time today. We shared our kiss in silence as the sky above watches over us. I believe. No, I know. My progress with Urabe is only starting. But at that time, little did I know that our progress is going to go a lot faster than I expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, readers. Now I did say before that this would be a 3 or 4 part story, right? Sadly, due to some reasons, it might end up being a lot longer than that. Sometimes, I hate myself for having too many ideas, but at the same time I felt grateful that I would be able to write more. So, like I said, this story will be a little longer. I hope you readers can stay tuned.**

 **To Guest (the one who requested this fanfic)**

 **What does via mean? You mean the word via? Well, basically via means through. I'm not good in teaching, so I'm not sure how to explain it in great detail so that's all I can say.**

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Ah... Err... Um... Ahem! D-don't worry. I-I know you're just teasing me... B-but c-can you please not tease me like that again? I-It might send the wrong hint to a guy, plus, I-I'm not sure if... my heart can handle that. By the way, I'm also single if you want to know, with zero romantic experience.**

 **To Frostwind7359,**

 **Hey there. Glad to see another reader for this story and like you said, there's not much fanfic for this anime/manga mainly because it's not very popular. I only know about the anime thanks to one of my ZNT fanfic reader.**

 **By the way, sorry for not replying to your message. I wanted to reply, but I'm not sure what to say at that time. So, I'm sorry, okay.**

 **I might try to read the manga as you suggested since, well like you said, the anime doesn't cover much of the story. Do you have any suggestion on which chapter/volume I should start reading or would it be better for me to read the whole thing from the start?**

* * *

 **So now let's begin the story.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

'Mmhh...'

I stirred in my bed as I felt the ray of the sun shines over me through the window. I lazily opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. I'm in my room and it's already morning, that was the two first thing I managed to grasp on in my half awake condition. Usually, at this time of the day, I need to quickly get up from bed and prepare myself for school to avoid from being late, but today... it's different. It's Saturday which means no school for me and I can continue my sleep in peace.

I pulled up my blanket and let out a yawn, wanting to get back to sleep as soon as possible. Nee-chan doesn't really like me waking up late, saying that it would make me lazy, but in Sundays she would allow me to sleep in a little longer so I don't have to worry about her crashing into my room and hearing her babbling in the morning. However...

'Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?'

I can't explain why I felt that way, but it's true. I feel like I have forgotten something. Something really important that involves this particular Sunday, but what am I forgetting? I tried my best to remember it, but nothing came to mind. Maybe it's just my feeling? But I really think that I have to do something today, but what is it?

The more I tried to remember, the more my brain turn blank. It doesn't seem forcing for the memory to return would work. As I had finally given up on remembering, I closed my eyes and snuggled in my bed. Maybe when I woke up, I would remember about it. For now, I should return to my sleep and hopefully return to that dream I had earlier. It's not a dirty dream or anything. It's just a dream about me and Urabe, the girl who I love so much and whom I have a date with today.

...

...

'Wait... date? Today?'

...

...

"Wahh! I'm late!'

I forcefully opened my sleepy eyes and instantly jumped out of the bed. How can I forget something like that? I need to get ready soon or I would really be late for my date. I head to the bathroom and take an express bath before choosing the clothes I will wear taking only around 5 minutes, which might be a new world record or so, but I have no time to think about that as Urabe might have waited for me.

"Ah, good morning Aki- Eh? Where are you going?" my sister asked me as she saw me dashing through the house to the front door. She must be wondering about where I'm going since I rarely went out in weekends.

"I have to go and meet someone!" I answered as I put on my shoes.

"Don't you need breakfast first?" My sister approached me. I appreciate her concern for me, but I really don't have the time to wait.

"Sorry, I'm already late. I will be home a bit late, okay?"

"Fine..." she replied with a sigh. "By the way, Akira?"

"Yes?"

My sister suddenly smiled and said in a casual tone "Say hi to Urabe for me."

'Ack!?'

Wait, wait, wait, what!? How in the world she knows I'm going for a date with Urabe today? I never told anybody about this, not even to Ueno, who I had revealed my relationship to some time ago. So how does my sister know? Did Urabe told her? No, that can't be possible. Urabe won't do something as bold as telling my sister about dating me. Or... could she? I mean she always did something unexpected after all.

Wait, this isn't the time to think about that. Now I have to figure out a comeback that can get out of this situation. Without thinking much, I end up doing what most people would do in this situation.

"N-no! I'm not going out with Mikoto!"

I'm denying it. The most common way to deal with the situation. However, I think I just screwed up. Not because of how nervous I sounded like when I said it and not due to me being overreacting to her simple statement. I screwed up because of how I addressed Urabe by using her first name.

"Hm... Mikoto? I see...," my sister smiled teasingly at me as she managed to catch the words I said.

The way you address someone reflects how close you are to that person. And the way I just casually said Urabe's first name out of habit, greatly shows that I'm very close to her which means I have just dug my own grave by revealing that to my sister.

"Then... say hi to Mikoto for me," my sister kept her teasing smile before leaving me blushing in the front door. That... was pretty embarrassing, but at the same time, I wonder... does she already know I'm dating Urabe?

That question arises in my head, but I have no time to think about the answer. I immediately left the house as I began my journey to Urabe's house.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the change in my routine with Urabe. Instead of giving drool by her finger, she now gave me drool by her mouth while taking in my drool at the same time. Simply said, we kissed. Every day, at the junction where we would go our separate ways, we will kiss each other with full passion, exchanging our drool, our emotion and our love.

It was still hard to believe that we managed to get to that point in our relationship, but we did and I can't describe how blissful it feels to press my lips against hers. Not to mention, the sweetness of her drool which for some reason, got sweeter each time I kissed her.

Other than that, what might be the biggest change in our relationship would be... dates. It starts with Urabe suddenly asking me out for a movie on the weekend right before we parted ways at the junction. After that, we start going on dates every free time we can get, doing things that couples do. Snuggling to each other while watching a movie, walking while holding hands in the park, we did all that although it's a bit awkward to do so even till this day.

Back to that what I'm doing, today. I'm on my way to Urabe's apartment for another date so I may spend time with her during this wonderful day. However, it's not like any other date, in fact I'm not sure if it can be called a date because it's actually for study.

Exams was just around the corner and based on my past results, I'm not doing so well in my studies. Urabe on the other hand, was the opposite of me. She's not the top student or anything, but she always got plain good grades in all the exams. Therefore, yesterday on our way home from school, she offered to help me out in my studies which I gladly accepts, not only because I'm badly in need of help, but also because I want to spend time with her.

* * *

With my mind reminding itself everything that happened since the past few weeks, I ended up arriving at my destination without my own realization. It was now just in front of me, the door that separates me from meeting Urabe.

"Fuh... calm down Akira. It's just Urabe," I murmured to myself to calm down my beating heart. We have been dating for quite a while and I have been to her apartment several times already, but somehow my heart was still beating wildly with the idea of seeing Urabe in her own home.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down before pressing the bell. I can hear the ringing sound echoing inside the apartment which was followed by a female voice saying "Coming...!"

In a short moment, the door to the apartment was opened and I was speechless as I had seen something completely unexpected. It was Urabe. Well, that was expected since it's her home after all, but what caused my eyes to widen as I stared in awe was what Urabe was wearing. She's wearing an apron. A plain, white housewife apron. There's nothing wrong with it, nothing wrong at all. She's wearing casual clothes beneath the apron so it's not like the infamous naked apron that I sometimes find in erotic manga. Still, for some reason, I find it very attractive and it makes Urabe looks like a housewife which is why I can't stop staring at her.

"Welcome back, dear," the image of Urabe saying that to me with a bright smile starts to form in my head. Even by imagining it already makes me grin like an idiot. If only I can hear her saying that, it would make me the happiest guy in the world.

"Mmhh!?"

My thought was suddenly interrupted when I felt something forcefully entering my mouth. I look up and realized that Urabe's finger was in my mouth before she pulled it out and inserted it into her mouth, tasting my drool. It didn't take me long to figure out why she did it. I was spacing out while grinning, anybody would be curious.

Urabe's face immediately turned bright red. There was no doubt, she had seen what I had just thought about earlier. Crap, what have I done? I barely been here for a minute, but I might have just ruined this study date.

"G-good morning, Mikoto. Uh... Nice weather we're having today, right?" I greeted her, attempting to get out of this awkward situation and hopefully save my date with her today.

Urabe shyly raised her eyes to face me before looking away. Her face still quite red. I kept praying in my heart so that she won't be angry about it.

"G-good morning, Akira-kun," she greeted back. I immediately let out a sigh of relief as my date was still safe.

"You're early," Urabe pointed out to me, the redness on her face can still be seen.

When she pointed that out, I look upon my watch and she's right. We promised to meet at 10, but my watch was pointing at 9 which means I'm an hour early. When I think back, I didn't even take a proper look at the time before leaving home as I truly believe I had overslept and she would have been waiting for me. Perhaps, I was just imagining of being late after all.

"Uh... sorry. I thought I was late..." I scratched my head as I said that. I can't believe I had done something as embarrassing as this. Urabe must think that I was really looking forward to meet her that I forgot to look at the time. Well to be honest, I do, but letting her know that was pretty embarrassing.

"That's okay, come on in," she invited me with a slight smile before walking inside. It seems she wasn't really bothered by it after all which was a relief to me. I went in and close the door behind me before removing my shoes. However, before I stepped in...

"Akira-kun," Urabe turned back to me with the brightest smile I had ever seen. "Welcome home, dear."

My heart skips a beat as she said that greeting with a sweet tone, like a wife greeting their husband who had just returned from work. I was overtaken by both happiness and excitement that I couldn't think of anything else except the girl in front of me.

"Mikoto!" I leaped towards her, attempting to pull her into a hug, but she skillfully dodged with next to no effort. Even till this day, I was still impressed by her athletic value.

"Akira-kun, please wait in my room. I have to clean the kitchen," Urabe told me before leaving me in the hallway, still without a hug.

I suppose I should wait for her in the room, or at least that's what I thought at first, but instead of heading into her room like she told me to, I ended up following Urabe to the kitchen. Waiting for someone can be boring, so I thought I should help her out or something so we can begin our lesson a lot faster.

I make my way into her kitchen which I think I never stepped inside before. As far as I remember, every time I went to her apartment, I will head straight into her bedroom without even taking a look around her place. Well, it was rude to walk around someone else's house anyway.

Guided by the sounds of plates and glasses clattering, I went to the kitchen. It was smaller than the one in my house since this was an apartment after all, but it still had the... homey feeling to it. At the back, I caught my eyes on Urabe, who's busily washing the plates with her back facing towards me. It doesn't seem like she had noticed me so I began to slowly creep towards her.

As I went through the kitchen slowly making my way to Urabe, I took extra care on each step I take so that I didn't alert her with my presence. Eventually, I reached her, yet Urabe still focused her eyes on her work. Realizing the opportunity, I stretched my hands around her, wanting to get the hug that I didn't get earlier. However, before I could wrap her in my arms, I quickly retract my arms and put them up in the air.

"What are you doing, Akira-kun?" Urabe asked me with a scissor in her left hand, pointed directly at me. She then turns around to face me with the scissor still in hand. Seriously, did she bring that scissor around even at home? And how did she realize I was here without even turning around? However, I put the questions at the back of my head as I need to find a way out of my current situation.

"I was wondering if... you need some help," that wasn't a lie, since I did come here with the motive of offering my assistance. That is until my youthful side takes over.

"No need. Go wait in my room," Urabe sternly told me before returning her attention to the dishes.

Is she angry? No, I don't think so, but it's hard to tell with that mysterious nonchalant face. Still, I don't want to risk upsetting her, so I excused myself and make my way to her room. However, after only taking a few steps away from her, my stomach let out a sound.

Gruu...

My stomach was growling. I didn't find that surprising since I had skipped breakfast earlier in order to get here fast. Now, I completely regret that decision. I should have taken a bite first at least, but now... it was too late as hunger was consuming me.

"Akira-kun, didn't you eat breakfast earlier?" Urabe pointed that question to me. It seems like she managed to catch the growling of my empty stomach.

"N-no, I'm fine," I briefly answered while hiding my face. What's wrong with me? Why do I keep embarrassing myself in front of her ?

Urabe left her work and slowly approached me, concern can be seen written all over her face.

"If you want... I can prepare something for you."

I was grateful by Urabe's offer, but I can't possibly ask that from her. I don't want to trouble her with my own carelessness. However, my body was more honest as my stomach growled again. Uh... this is really embarrassing.

"Take a seat, Akira-kun. I will prepare it fast," Urabe start up the stove before heating up the frying pan.

"No, Urabe. I'm fine, no need to-"

Gruu...

Uh... Why does my stomach have to growl so much in one day? I can see Urabe smirking at me as if teasing me. Unable to argue anymore, I head to the dining table while Urabe prepared the breakfast for me.

* * *

"Here it is Akira-kun."

Urabe placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. It was a stack of normal pancakes. Even my sister had made it a few times for me already. But why, do I feel so excited to eat this.

'Wait, this is... Urabe's cooking...'

That's it. That's why I felt so happy to see these pancakes in front of me. This is the first time I would taste Urabe's cooking. Homemade dishes made by Urabe's own hands. This is... this is... heaven!

"Akira-kun, what's wrong?" Urabe peered her face towards me as I had just spaced out yet again. I really need to stop this habit.

"No-nothing," I shook my head. "Thanks for the meal!" I exclaimed before enjoying the special meal in front of me.

As I put a mouthful of the pancakes in my mouth, it tasted... quite normal. If I had to compare, the one my sister made tasted a lot better. But... what is this bulging excitement in my heart? Why I can't help, but feel like this is the best pancake I have ever eaten in my life to the point that I couldn't stop eating it while crying out tears of joy.

"A-Akira-kun, why are you crying? Did it... taste bad?" Urabe asked me.

"No, it's perfect! Just perfect!"

* * *

With the way I'm eating it didn't take long for me to finished my breakfast. I even went and ask for another plate and finished it all as well with a record-breaking speed. Now with my stomach had been filled, we are ready to begin our study date which was the main reason I head here so early in the morning. However, I had ended up making yet another mistake.

'I didn't bring my book.'

Due to rushing out so early in the morning, I forgot to bring along my bag which contains all the study material I'm supposed to study here with Urabe. Why do I keep screwing up today when it was supposed to be the time I can be alone with Urabe? Without books, how are we supposed to study?

"Haa... Nothing can be done then," Urabe then shifted closer to me before placing her book between us. "Let's share, Akira-kun."

"Ah... um... Thanks..." I humbly accept Urabe's kind gesture, although it kinds of hurting my pride as a boyfriend.

"You see... you need to divide it like this then multiply it with this. That's how you get the answer," Urabe carefully explained to me the solution to the maths question that I was having trouble on. Even though Urabe was explaining it in the most simplest way she can that can easily be understood by anyone, I can't get it into my head. The reason?

'It's too close...'

Since we're sharing the book, Urabe and I was sitting next to each other. I can pretty much feel her warmth since we had to keep invading each other's personal space in order to read the book. Her sweet scent was also invading my nostrils, testing my ability to stay calm

Then, a grand opportunity suddenly arises which caused my eyes to widen like an eagle who had caught sight of its prey. Urabe had her hand placed on the table, completely defenseless. This was risky and I might end up with another scissor heading my way, but to ignore this fine opportunity would make me regret it. I take a few deep breaths before slowly reaching her hand. I later placed my hand on top of Urabe's doing it as natural as I can.

"Ah!" Urabe turns to me as if surprised with my bold action. I averted my gaze away, as making eye contact with her at this moment would be too much for my heart to handle. I waited silently for her reaction while hoping that she won't get mad at me for this. I later heard a soft giggle, which causes me to turn back my eyes to Urabe. She was smiling shyly and her hand was still there on the table, under my own.

"Yes!" I screamed in my head as my approach was accepted by Urabe.

* * *

"Man... I'm tired."

I muttered to myself as I had just finished hours of straight studying. Usually, I'm not the type who would study diligently, but with Urabe around, I felt a sense of motivation rising inside me, allowing me to cope up with our study without any sense of sleepiness. However, when Urabe left to get some drinks, the exhaustion finally got to me. My eyes felt heavy as sleepiness came over me. I can't help it, I did wake up pretty early after all.

'I need a nap.'

I lay down on the floor with my hand at my back, wanting to get a nap while waiting for Urabe. She's not gonna get mad for me taking a short nap, right? I have given my best to the studying, so I think I deserve a nap at least. With that thought, in mind, I closed my eyes and dulled my senses, hoping to get a quick nap before Urabe came in. However, I immediately realize that I can't do it. The floor was hard and cold, making it almost impossible for me to sleep. If I did, I would definitely get a back pain.

With the floor not an option, I can only think of one other place to sleep on.

'Urabe's bed.'

It was just behind me, the bed where Urabe sleeps on, every single night. Even the thought of sleeping on it already sent thrills all over my body and kind of arousing. Morally speaking , doing something as sleeping on a girl's bed without their permission was no doubt immoral, but I'm really sleepy that I don't even have the strength to think about that.

I crawled up her bed before resting my tired body on it. It was comfy and quite similar to my own bed. I lay my head on her pillow, but a sudden familiar scent got into my nose.

'It smells like her.'

I sniffed the pillow that was covered by Urabe's girl scent. My mind feels cloudy as I continued sniffing on her pillow. I felt like a pervert, possibly a stalker by doing something shameful as this, but I can't stop myself. With the comfortness of the bed and Urabe's sweet scent filling my head, my eyes felt heavier and heavier each passing second and then... all I see was total darkness.

* * *

"Uwahh..."

I yawned as I cracked my eyes open and look around me before the memories slowly come back to me. Ah, right. I'm at Urabe's for a study group and I ended up taking a nap. By the way, how long have I been asleep? It feels like I have slept for hours. I tried to get up from bed, but I suddenly felt something warm next to me. I turned and look next to me found a figure next to me.

'Mi-Mikoto?!'

There she is, the girl who I'm supposed to be studying with, sleeping peacefully right next to me. W-Why is she sleeping here? I mean, I know it's her bed, but why? Why is sleeping next to me with her face facing against me?

'Wait, against me?'

That's when I realized that our face was only inches away from each other. If I leaned forward even just a little, our lips would surely meet and that's exactly what I'm thinking of doing. Wait, wait. I can't do something like that. Taking advantage upon a defenseless girl is not something a guy should do, especially in the girl's own house. I need to get away from her before lust took over. However, every time my eyes were set upon her, all I could think was how cute she is now. Without my own realization, I was moving closer to Urabe. That sweet scent of hers start clouding my mind again along with my ability to control my growing desires.

'So... cute.'

With this close intimacy and her cute face being so close to mine, there's no way I could control myself. Just one... One kiss, and then I will wake her up and pretend like nothing happened. Yeah, that could work. Finally decided on that, I closen the gap between us in order to taste her lips.

"Akira...?"

I was caught by surprise when Urabe suddenly opened her eyes to face me. Damn, I didn't expect she would still be so vigilant even in sleep. But I was this close, there's no way I could turn back now.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw Tsubaki-kun staring down at me. He must be wondering why I was sleeping here. I'm not sure how to answer that. When I returned to my room and found him sleeping on my bed, something... bulges up inside me. Something that makes my heart beats with excitement. In the end, I ended up sleeping next to him, enjoying his presence on my bed.

I opened my mouth trying to say something, but something was pressed against my lips, not allowing me to speak. He's doing it again, he's kissing me. I can feel his tongue begging for entrance so I allowed him in and was greeted by his wonderful taste. We have kissed plenty of times as part of our routine, but this kiss was different.

He's being quite aggressive with me. Pinning me down on the bed while his tongue ventured inside my mouth, scrapping all the drool I had. My body starts feeling weird as he continues kissing me as my body was heating up.

I want more of him. More of this boy I love so much. My hands make its way around the back of his head as I pulled him closer to me. I can hear him letting out a soft groan as if surprised by my actions.

* * *

Urabe... she's pulling me closer, allowing me to deepen the kiss. I don't know what came over me, but I can't stop kissing her as her sweet drool keeps filling my mouth. And that scent of her, I want to smell it more.

I broke the kiss and pulled away from her. Urabe looks at me with a look of disappointment. I can tell that she wanted more based on our drool bond that allows me to tell her feelings. She doesn't need to worry, because I'm not stopping yet.

Without saying anything, I tug on the collar of her shirt before taking a nice deep breath of her neck. I can hear her moaning as I did that and since she's not resisting, I decided to go further by licking her neck.

"Ah... A-Akira-kun, don't..."

Hearing her pleas, I immediately pulled away and looks towards her face. Tears can be seen forming in her eyes causing a wave of guilt to washed over me. Uh... I did it again. I make her upset again. Doing this to her in her own room, on her own bed. What the hell am I thinking?

"Mi-Mikoto... I'm sorry... I don't know what I-"

"Why do you stop?"

Huh? Why did I stop? Didn't she told me to stop earlier?

"I told you... please don't stop," Urabe said to me. Is that what she really wanted to say? Before I could even process the thought, I felt like I was being pulled towards her and our lips crashed again. I can then feel it, through our bond. She wants me to continue.

Receiving her consent and driven by youthful desires, I went back to her neck and start kissing it. Urabe moaned as I gently suck on the smooth flesh of her neck. I never heard her moaned like this and to be honest, this is quite arousing. I keep sucking harder and harder, causing her moans to grow harder as well. If she keeps moaning like that, I'm going to lose my restraint.

After sucking her neck to my heart's desire, I finally pulled away, leaving some saliva on her neck and a small visible red mark. Seeing that mark, I feel a sense an accomplishment inside me as if I had conquered something. However, I'm not done yet. Not at all.

* * *

Tsubaki-kun finally pulled away from my neck which he had sucked so hard on. This pleasurable sensation he gave me, it makes my body reacting weirdly. I can't see it, but I can tell my face has reddened up due to this sensation.

I later felt a hand running through my hair before my bangs was shifted to the side. Still on top of me, Tsubaki-kun stared deeply into my exposed eyes. His face as red as mine. He was catching his breath, but I can still see the fire in his eyes. At the same time, I also felt something poking me down below along with something sticky between my legs. The both of us, he and I... we're aroused.

"Mi-Mikoto," he suddenly called me with his eyes filled with want. Then he says in a soft tone, "I love you."

I was a little surprised, but at the same time, I had expected that he would say. He's Tsubaki-kun after all, the person I'm in love with.

"I love you too, Akira-kun," I told him with clear honesty and was replied by his usual reaction.

"Mikoto!"

The next thing I knew, his lips crashed against mine again. He hungrily kissed me like a starving lion and I returned his gesture. It doesn't seem we be doing much studying today.

* * *

I don't know how long we did it. Maybe a few minutes or maybe hours, but what I know was that the make out session felt like eternity. Even now, her taste still lingers in my mouth. Both our face are red and we didn't say anything after we finished our... first make out session.

This feels extremely awkward. I knew she enjoyed it and even tells me not to stop, but... it was embarrassing to make out with such passion like that. I turned to her and I can still see it, the red marks I had left on her neck. Why did I put so much of it?

"A-Akira-kun..." I heard Urabe speaking in a low tone, breaking the silence. "I brought some drinks. It was cold earlier, but it might have gotten warm." Urabe gestured towards the tray on the table.

"Er... It's okay. I don't mind warm drinks," I told her.

When our eyes met, we immediately blushed, but neither turn our eyes away. Urabe suddenly excused herself to the toilet possibly to... freshened up. To tell the truth, I'm glad she left, because I'm not sure how long I can hide the bulge in my pants from her. As Urabe exits the room, she turned her face and smiled to me. At that time, I didn't realize that beneath that smile, Urabe was planning something. Something mysterious that I will only discover a week from now.

* * *

 **So... Yeah. No lemon yet, but don't worry. We are getting close to that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Yeah, I know. I'm very late in updating this time due to some unavoidable circumstances. I'm sorry for making you readers wait for so long, but I'm back now, so let's get this story going.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

"Ahh! Finally, it's over!" I shouted while stretching my hands up in the air, releasing all the tension that had piled up in my chest throughout this entire week.

I was on my usual trip home from school with Urabe when I suddenly had the urge to shout to the top of my lungs as I was so relieved that the examination had finally come to an end. I almost can't believe that it's over. The tough times have passed away. Now I can return back to my comfortable, laid back life and hopefully, nee-san would allow me to watch the TV again. She had prohibited me from watching it so I can spend more time on studying, but I really hope she won't do that again.

"It seems you're really happy, Akira-kun. But, don't you think it's too early to be relieved? Your results might end up bad," Urabe pointed that out to me as she walked by my side.

Hearing that from Urabe, my mood suddenly went down a little. Urabe was always nonchalant and quite straightforward about pretty much everything so she can sometimes ruin the mood with that attitude of hers. However, when I carefully think about it, she does have a point. Being relieved after the examination ended, but ended up devastated after getting the results. Yeah... I had face that kind of situation a number of times so I'm supposed to be worrying about how well I actually did. However, this time will be different, in fact, I'm completely sure that my results will turn out fine.

"I'm sure I will be fine, cause I have you," I said to Urabe with a straight face.

"Me? What do I have to do with your results?" Urabe asked, seemingly confused.

"Well... it's because you have been helping me out with my studies. Thanks to that, I was able to prepare myself for the exams. I don't know what I would do without you."

Urabe looks away from me with a light blush on her cheek, seemingly embarrassed by my honest compliments. In the past, it was rare to see her getting embarrassed by a simple compliment like this. It just shows how much our relationship had progressed and how she had open up to me. I guess, kissing her before might possibly the reason we can progress this much in a short time or maybe it's because... we love each other so much. Who knows? But for now, I'm enjoying the pace we're going.

"Y-you're welcome..." she shyly replied still avoiding eye contact. Damn... she's really cute when she was all embarrassed like this. It might sound like I'm being possessive, but I'm really glad that I'm the only person who can see this side of her.

* * *

As we walk together, we start discussing the possibility of continuing to do a study group even after exams. I might do well in these exams, but I shouldn't be too comfortable so I accepted Urabe's offer to continue studying together. Perhaps, if we did more study group together, the session we had that day could be repeated. Call me a pervert, but I really do hope it will happen again.

Before we know it, we finally reached the junction where we would part ways every single day. It's also the place where... we had our... special routine done. We turned to face each other as we both already know what needs to be done. This is what I look forward to the most every single day.

"So... Mikoto..." I trailed my voice to give a hint to Urabe as I turned to her.

"Wait," Urabe makes a hand gesture, wanting me to wait. I then saw her cheeks slightly moving as she was gathering the drool in my mouth. After a few seconds, Urabe closes her eyes before leaning towards me, stopping only a few inches away from my face. It's like Ueno said, Urabe is a shy girl. She always wanted me to seal the deal as she was too shy to do it herself and the blush on her face prove it. Well, it's not like I have any complaint about it.

I placed my hands on her shoulder then slowly closing the gap between us. Then the next thing I knew, the tenderness of her lips was pressed against mine. It was nice to feel her lips, but I wanted more so I start begging with my tongue for entrance which Urabe allow.

The drool which she had gathered earlier, poured into my mouth as I savored in its sweet taste. Even till this day, I can't describe how sweet her drool tasted like with simple words, but one thing for sure, I could never get enough of it. The kiss was sweet and gentle as we both indulge ourselves in that our kiss. However, as we continue kissing I suddenly felt something rising inside me.

Ugh... not again...

My heartbeat was getting faster, my body was getting warmer, my mind was getting fuzzy and down below I can feel my member gaining strength. It's happening again... I'm getting aroused from kissing Urabe.

Mmhh... mmph... Urabe's moans reached my ears as my tongue was getting aggressive with hers, but I can't stop as my lust was taking over my mind.

I don't know why this keeps happening. Usually, when we kiss I do feel a little aroused, but that's normal, right? But recently, every time we kissed, I felt like I'm going to lost control of myself. Not to mention, throughout this week, I keep having wet dreams about Urabe and it's more intense than anything I ever had before. Actually, I think this starts after I had that... make out session with Urabe, but is that really the reason or is it because I'm a pervert?

However, I couldn't care less about the reason because right now, I can't stop myself from kissing Urabe. Wanting to taste more of her, wanting to feel her body against mine, I want more of her... I want Urabe! Damn, what's wrong with me !?

* * *

I can feel it... Tsubaki-kun, he's kissing me too hard. His tongue was dominating my mouth, sucking all my drool away. I almost couldn't breathe, but I managed to keep up with him and try to push his tongue back, but he's too strong. Through his drool, I could tell he's getting aroused. This growing lust inside him, it's all because of me. He couldn't tell what I'm thinking of, but he can feel what's inside me. That's why he became like this as he was affected by my lust along with his own.

This combined lust of us was also starting to affect me. Ah... I can feel it... I'm getting wet... I knew this would happen, but I didn't expect it to be this strong... Our love was too strong. We need to resolve this growing lust inside us soon and I already made preparation for that, but if he continues kissing me like this... I will lose myself ..., my body was giving in to him. I... can't stop..."

* * *

Mmhh... Akira... stop..."

When those words reach my ears, I finally regain my normal state of mind. That's when I realized that Urabe was lightly hitting my shoulder and her eyes were quivering as if she was losing her strength. Shocked, I quickly released her from my hold and pulled away from her lips. As soon as we were apart we both tried to catch our breath. I don't know how long we kissed, but it's sure was quite intense as we both run out of breath by it.

As I still struggled to catch my breath, I look up and saw Urabe seemingly in a haze with a trail of saliva was still left running down her chin. Our eyes met, and she quickly diverts her eyes away. Uh... I hope she's not angry with what I did. But, it is my fault. I shouldn't kiss her with such aggressiveness especially in a public place like this. Luckily no one passes by this place or it will get really embarrassing.

As we both finally recovered from that intense kiss, we raised our eyes to face each other. Urabe was still blushing and I'm sure that my face was as red as hers. It was a little awkward, but I should apologize.

"Mikoto, I'm sor-"

"Don't say you're sorry." Urabe cut me off before wiping the drool left on her chin.

Well, I should have expected that. Urabe knows me better than anyone so I guess she already knows that I will try to apologize.

"We both wanted that... don't we? So no need to apologize," Urabe rationalize it for me with a calm expression, but I can still see the redness on her face.

"But..."

"No buts, it's normal for a boyfriend and girlfriend to do that don't they?"

"I-I guess so... but..."

"Then, nothing more to say right?"

"I... yeah... You're right."

Ugh... she didn't even give me a chance to speak at all. I always heard that you shouldn't try to argue with a woman, so I ended up agreeing with Urabe. I really thought that the panty scissors would come out, but I guess I won't see it today. As our routine for today was done and that slight awkwardness was cast away, we both said our goodbyes and start to part ways. However, before I could even take a few steps away...

"Wait, Akira-kun!" Urabe stops me then she starts searching her bag as if looking for something. She later pulled out a small book and handed it over to me.

"Err... what's this?" I asked I take the book off her hand.

"It's a notebook," she briefly answered.

Well, I know it's a notebook. Anyone could tell that it's a notebook, but why would Urabe hand me a notebook all of a sudden? Is it some notes to help me out with my studying? But, wait if that's true, she would have given it to me before the exams ended as handing it to me now would have no purpose. Curious of its contents, I tried to open it, but before I had the chance to...

"No!"

Urabe forcefully placed her hand on top of mine, preventing me from flipping through the pages of the book. I look up to her and she was staring at me with a serious expression, unlike the usual nonchalant expression.

"You can only open it tomorrow at precisely 6 pm. Not too soon nor too late. Do you understand that Akira-kun?"

"Tomorrow? Why? What's in this notebook?" I quickly asked back. Why won't she let me read it now?

"It's a secret..." Urabe shyly told me with her face red which only makes me grew curious about the content of this mysterious notebook.

"Promise me Akira-kun. You won't open it until tomorrow at 6 pm," Urabe begged at me. It seems she really didn't want to look at this book.

I was hesitant as my curiosity was definitely bulging up, but when I saw Urabe's eyes looking hopefully at me, I know I can't refuse her.

"Okay... I promise."

"Good!" Urabe released my hand before jumping delightfully away. "Then, see you tomorrow Akira-kun!"

"Wait, Urabe!"

Ignoring my call, Urabe ran away towards the direction of her home, but not before flashing an approving smile at me. It was just like her, doing something unexpected and then just left without properly explaining anything to me. Haa... she really is mysterious.

With her figure now lost from sight, I take another look at the book in my hand. I wonder, what is inside this book? And... wait? Did she say see you tomorrow? But we didn't agree on anything tomorrow... What is this all about?

* * *

"It's almost time."

I look towards my alarm clock, waiting impatiently for the time to past with the notebook Urabe gave me yesterday in my hand. I did as she asked me to which is not to open the book until 6 pm. I was able to hold my curiosity from taking over, but I wouldn't lie, I was extremely tempted to read the content of the book.

What's written in it? Is it really important? Why was Urabe so secretive about it? Those questions kept running around my head making it harder for me to keep myself from opening the book. To tell the truth, I can secretly take a slight peek at it anytime I want, but if Urabe tasted my saliva, she will know that I had broken our promise and she will be... furious which was something I really don't want to see. Even without this drool bond between us, I will still not open this book because Urabe trusted me and I won't betray the trust of someone I love.

In the end, I had no choice, but to keep waiting until the told the although the curiosity is killing me. I really hope that whatever in this book was worth it.

Ringgggg!

"Ah it's time!"

Alerted by the sound of my alarm clock, I quickly opened the book as the time to open this mysterious notebook had come. I flipped through the pages, reading what had been written inside. The content... was not what I had expected.

"Wait, what is this?"

* * *

"Hm... turn left at the junction here and then continue walking until you saw a store and then... wait what? Buy two melon bread and two bottles of juice using your own money. I will pay later. What the hell is this?"

When I opened the book gave me, I discovered that it contains a list of weird instructions. Well, the instructions itself wasn't weird, but the fact that the instructions were random and Urabe didn't give me an explanation to why I should do it was the reason I found the instructions weird.

To prove my point, the first instruction she gave me was to place a letter that was included in the book on the counter near the front door of my house and she wrote in bold letters to not read the letter which is possibly pointed to me. I was no doubt confused at first by the instructions, but I did it anyway.

Then the second instruction, 'pack a pair of clean clothes in a bag along with some stuff you consider necessary'. A random instruction, but I still did it. Then came the third instruction, 'sneak out of your house with that bag'. The moment I reached that part, the first thought I had was, is Urabe trying to get me to run away from home? But why would she do that? I was freaking out and hesitant to continue this on or not, but after debating myself and banging my head on a pillow I decided to follow it through.

And that's how I got to the center of town as it turns out that from instructions number 4 up until now was a direction. A direction to where was a mystery to me as Urabe also didn't write anything about it in the notebook. It will be easier if she just gave me a proper address instead of wasting her time writing all of these along with the random things she told me to do along the way.

"Thank you for your purchase," the store staff said to me as she hands over a plastic bag that contains the stuff I bought.

I exit the store with a heavy sigh. Why do I have to do all of this? So far, it all seems pointless to me. Still, I have gone this far so I can't possibly turn back right now. Besides, I really need to know what this is all actually about. With that thought in mind, I opened the book once more and follow the next instruction which was also a direction. Hopefully, I will get my answers soon.

* * *

'Wait... T-this is... No, it couldn't be... Could it?'

I retrace back my steps according to the last landmark mentioned in the book which was a laundromat. From there, I carefully followed the instructions written in the book. Passing through an alleyway, turn right at the junction, I did exactly what Urabe wrote and I found myself ending up at the front of that place again. There was no doubt, this was the place Urabe wanted me to go, but...

'Why does she want to go here?'

I nervously looked at the building in front of me. I have never been to this kind of place before, but I knew what place it is. But why? Why in the world does Urabe lead me to this place especially at this hour?

I have a possible answer to that question in mind. In fact, it was the only explanation I could think of but... no. Urabe she... she... Did she plan to... No, no wait! I shouldn't be so dirty minded! There has to be a very logical explanation why she wants me here! There must be! Getting rid of all the dirty thought in my mind, I look at the next instruction given to me. 'Ride the elevator to the fifth floor and enter room 516. I will be waiting for you there.'

'Wait, what?'

I reread the sentence. I will be waiting for you there? That means Urabe is waiting for me here? Perhaps... she's wearing a sexy outfit while laying down on the bed while waiting for me and then... Woah! Woah! Stop! Go away dirty thoughts. Stay focused Akira, don't be such a pervert! She mighty want to talk about something. M-maybe she wants to make a study group here, who knows? Now erase those dirty thought and enter with a pure mind.

* * *

'This is it.'

Room 516, the one Urabe wrote in the book. I'm now standing in front of it. Getting here with a pure mind was extremely hard. I actually managed to get my mind clean up until I entered the elevator, but when I reach my floor, the faint sounds that echoed in the corridor immediately turns my mind dirty again. Despite that, I somehow managed to get here.

I gulped hard and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. It was just right through this door. Urabe might be inside and she... she... she... Oh god! I can't do this! This nervousness I feel was much worse than what I had ever felt before. Should I open it, or should I just walk away? But, Urabe might get upset if I left. Oh... What should I do?

I wandered around the front door as this situation was killing me. However, in the end, I finally decided. I have come this far so I need to go through this. I want my answers and it was all just right through this door.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and took one deep breath as if it was my last breath in this world. Then, with full determination, I entered the room only to discover that this door was the only thing separating me from my youthful fulfillment.

* * *

 **Still no lemon, but don't worry. The next chapter is a confirmed lemon. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! Yeah, no need to say anything, I know it already. I'm late like extremely late. The type of late which will get you fired from your job on the spot. I know and I'm sorry about that.**

 **This chapter turns out to be more difficult to write than I initially thought. I have no problems with the lemon scene, none at all. My problem is how to get to the lemon scene. I mean I can't possibly just have Tsubaki entering the room and straight to sex. That's not my style of doing these kind of things.**

 **So... all I can say is that I humbly apologize for my incompetence. It must be hard having to wait for so long and I understand that.**

 **Once again, I am sorry for my lateness. Hopefully, I won't miss my updating day again, but I can't promise anything. The only thing I say is that I'm not going to give up on this fanfic so don't worry about that.**

 **Now that everything is cleared, let's go to the story. Be warned, this is a lemon. Yeah, I know what you readers are thinking. Finally, a lemon. YAY!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ ENJOY REVIEW]**

* * *

"M-Mikoto, are you here?" I called as I nervously entered the room, not knowing what I would find, but Urabe said she would be here so she must be here.

I make a quick scan of the room with my feet still pretty much glued to the front of the door since I was too scared to step further in. From what I see, the room was... pretty nice with its decorations and classy furniture around Well, this is a hotel after all so no surprise there. And then on a bed in front of me... there was her.

She's right there. My girlfriend who's sitting silently on the bed with her head down as if waiting for someone who in this case would be me. Then, as if noticing me, she slowly raised her head and turned to face me.

"Akira-kun? You finally came," Urabe greeted me, with a faint smile of relief. It seems to me that she was glad to see me. Perhaps, she thought I would never come.

"H-hey Mi-Mikoto..." I nervously answered her while trying my best to stay calm.

"Come in, Akira-kun," she invited me.

Come in. It was a simple thing to do but, why do my feet felt so heavy? Is it because I'm too scared of walking into an area of unknown or is it because I'm excited to do it? I don't know which one is the answer. Both... perhaps?

Still, despite the difficulties and the amount of nervousness in my heart, I bravely step inside the room before closing the door behind me. I later make my way to Urabe, taking a deep breath each time I took a step so that I may gather the courage to beat the heaviness of my legs. It was though, but I manage to do it and now, I'm standing right in front of Urabe.

Urabe tilts her up to meet my eyes giving me a clear look of her face without her bangs hiding it.

So beautiful... That was the first thing I thought when I saw her unblemished face. I know that she's beautiful from the day I first saw her face, but tonight I can't help, but to think that she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.

As I admired her face, I slowly trailed my eyes downwards. All the way from the entrance of the hotel up till I got to this room, I keep imagining Urabe wearing a sexy outfit or perhaps... not wearing anything at all. Well, anybody would have the same thought if they girlfriend was inside a room of a love hotel. However, as soon as I look at her body, I let out a sigh of relief. Urabe was wearing her school uniform which was completely normal and I'm glad for that. If she wore something sexy I might... lose control.

But wait a minute. Wearing a school uniform on Saturday when there is no school and in a place like this. Is that... really normal?

Casting those thoughts aside I nervously sat next to Urabe, trying my best to stay calm. Before I stepped into the room, I have a lot of questions to ask, but now that I'm alone with her, my head went blank. I can't even think of a single thing to say and Urabe herself also kept quiet. So all that's left was an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

'Think Akira, think. I have to say something. Anything.'

At that moment, I remembered the book that I had held in my hand all this long. It was hers so I should return it. Yes, that should break this silence.

"Here Mikoto," I handed over the book. "Thanks for giving me this."

To be honest, I'm not sure why I should thank her for that, but that's the only thing I can think of so better go with it.

Urabe reached her hand to take it before looking at me with her head tilted to the side. She seemed hesitant at first, but she later took it off my hands.

"Thank you, Akira-kun."

"Y-you're welcome."

And then, I was at a loss of words again. Ah... I'm really bad at this. Come on, I need to get the conversation going. Think, think!

"This is a nice room. It must be pretty expensive, right?"

Complimenting on a room of a love hotel. Is that really a good idea? Still, that's the only polite thing I could think of at this time.

"A bit..." Urabe answered me in a faint voice while looking down at the ground.

Then... it's the awkward silence again. My brain was already dead from any ideas. We sat there on the bed with the uncomfortable silence as company as neither of us tried to say anything more. It went on for a few minutes before...

"A-Akira-kun..." Urabe called me in a faint voice.

"Yes?"

Urabe turned her head and look straight at me, her face was redder than what I have ever seen.

"Let's have sex."

...

...

...

"E-EH!?"

I instantly jumped due to the shock. D-d-did I h-h-hear that right!? I-I must have misheard. She-she can't possibly just said that.

"Mi-Mikoto, c-can you please repeat that?" I requested. I'm sure I must have misheard.

Urabe suddenly glared at me. She seems angry that I didn't hear her, but her face was red, but it's not due to anger. She's... blushing.

"I-I said... let's have sex."

No, I didn't hear it wrong. Urabe really said that. There's no doubt about it. She's inviting me for sex.

"That's what people came here to do... isn't it?" Urabe continued as if to rationalize what she just said.

Yes, I know that. There's no other reason for someone to go to a love hotel other than this, I knew that. In fact, when I first saw this building, I know that we might be doing that here, but... why? All of a sudden?

"Akira-kun... y-you want to do it, right?"

I was about to say no, but that would be a lie. I do want to do it with Urabe. I always think about doing those things with her and I even dreamed of doing it with her many times than I could count. Now that Urabe herself is offering it to me, it was a like a dream come true. But... I can't.

"No, Mikoto. T-this kind of things is serious. O-our mutual feelings are important and we shouldn't let sudden urges to take over. B-besides, w-we need to consider the effects of doing such things. I mean w-we are still high schoolers and... and... Y-you, understand, right? We shouldn't do this."

What the hell am I saying? It doesn't even sound like a valid argument. It sounded like I'm implying that we are going to do a bad thing. In some sense, it is a bad thing. But... what are this throbbing in my chest and this excitement? And also... why do I feel regret for saying all that? It's true, right? We shouldn't do it because of sudden desires.

I take a look at Urabe and she only stared at me with that usual nonchalant look. Without saying anything to me, Urabe suddenly puts a finger into her mouth before pulling it out and pointed it towards me.

"Akira-kun, taste it."

It's been a while since I last saw this scene. I have been getting my daily portion of drool through a kiss so there's no point in giving me drool by this way. So why does Urabe wanted me to taste it like this after all this long especially now?

"W-why?" I asked her.

"Just taste it. You'll understand everything."

Understand everything? What does she mean by that? What will I understand by tasting her drool right now? Still, I knew that if I ask further, Urabe won't say anything. I guess there's no choice.

I close my eyes and open my mouth before taking in Urabe's drool coated finger. I lick her finger to take her drool and properly taste it like I used to do. Her drool, it's sweet... No, what's this? It's many times sweeter than usual and... and...

Dup!

I reflexively released Urabe's finger and clutched my chest. Something... is happening to me. My heart, it's beating so loud and so fast like I had just done a marathon. I can practically hear it's beating in my ear. And my body... it's hot and I feel... kinda light-headed. What's wrong with my body?

Down below, I can also feel something happening. My member... it's getting hard. So hard that I can feel it poking against my pants. Am I... turned on? But, why all of a sudden? My breathing starts getting heavy every second. It's hot. So hot... What's going on with me?

I raised my eyes up and look towards Urabe. She doesn't seem surprised to see me like this. Has she already expected this?

I tried to upon my mouth to speak, but I stopped as my eyes meet Urabe's. Urabe, she's... she's so beautiful and incredibly sexy. Her soft, gentle eyes... Her smooth, slender figure... Her... beautiful, long legs... That... That big, squishy breast of hers... I want... I want it... I want her... Every inch of her body is mine... I want to ravish her body and hear her sweet moaning...

Wait, wait. What am I thinking!? Did I... just thought of ravishing her? What... what's going on with me? But... I do want her... I-I want... No, no, stop! I shouldn't think something like that! I... I...

"Do you understand now, Akira-kun?"

I raised my eyes back up to Urabe as she asked me that question. Do I understand? I'm not sure if I understand it. All of this I...I don't know. I don't know what this feeling is.

"That... is lust," said Urabe as if to answer my question. "It's the lust that I had held back inside me."

Lust? This is lust, but this means... her lust? Urabe's lust. Wait, that means... she's... she's... lustful?

"That heat inside you, that thumping heart. That's what my body had experienced since last week. It's odd and each day it keeps getting worst. I don't know if I could control myself anymore. Akira-kun, it's the same for you, isn't it?"

Urabe, she's right. It's true that since last week my body had been acting weird. Feeling aroused by a single thought of her and keep spoiling my pants each morning. I can't deny it. I did try to do some self-control, but I occasionally lost myself to those dirty thoughts especially when we are kissing. But... I never thought Urabe would experience the same thing.

"Akira-kun, do you remember when we kissed yesterday?"

Obviously, I would remember that. We were making out shamelessly in the middle of the road and I almost lost control of myself. It's not something you can easily forget especially since it's only yesterday. Anyone could remember that.

"What about it?" I asked her. Morally, there's a lot to say about making out in public place, but I want to know what Urabe wanted to say.

"That time... you almost lose control, right?"

That hit me like a bullseye. Is there anything she didn't know about me? Still, considering how hard I'm kissing her, anyone could tell I'm losing myself to lust.

"It's not your fault," she told me. "When our drool got exchanged, our bulging lust got mix together forming a..."

"Stronger lust?" I finished her sentence.

"Yes," she nodded. "Do you understand now? If we keep holding ourselves back, our lust will keep growing and eventually we will both lose control. That's why we need to... have sex."

Urabe rationalizes everything, all the while keeping her calm face despite the tinge of blush on her face. It sounded logical, but... just because our body wanted it, that doesn't mean we should neglect our feelings and do it.

"No, Mikoto. I-I understand. But we should consider our feelings too."

As I said that Urabe suddenly placed her hand on top of mine and lean her face towards me stopping only inches away. She's so close to me. Close enough for me to see my reflection in her eyes.

"I already did," she stated. "And my heart tells me that I want this. What about you Akira-kun? What is your heart telling you?"

"I- but we're... It's..."

"Answer it Akira-kun!"

"I... I want to do it as well."

There is it. That's the truth. Beneath all my silly excuses was what I really want. I want to make love with Urabe.

"Then follow your heart, Akira-kun."

Urabe smiled approvingly at me as she allowed e to follow heart desires.

"But... Is it really okay?"

"Hmm..." she nodded. "I... have already decided since a long time ago that you will be my first."

Her first. Urabe did say something about this before when I confessed to her. Something about the voice she heard during class.

"Is it... because of the voice?" I asked her. I don't know why I did that, it's just... I wanted to know if her willingness to be with me was solely due to the voice.

"No," Urabe shook her head. "I want you to be my first because I love you Akira-kun."

Urabe said those words with a shy smile. There's not even a slight hesitation in her voice. I... I...

"I love you too Mikoto."

* * *

I pressed my lips against Urabe's, holding her soft body in my arms. As I gently kissed her, my tongue slowly makes its way into tender her mouth which she gladly accepts without resistance. It didn't take long for our drool start getting mixed together combining our feelings, our love and our lost. The kiss this time was different. It's different because now we understand what we both wanted and that I no longer had to hold back.

As our tongue keeps battling for dominance in a fiery battle of passion, my left hand that was holding her hips slowly trails it way upwards feeling the curves of her slender body. With our lips locked, I caress her body causing her to relax in my arms, but then I felt my hand hitting something bouncy.

"Mmhh!" Urabe moaned in my mouth as I touch her breast. Even through her uniform, I can feel the softness of her chest which turns me on greatly.

Suddenly, Urabe slowly pulled away from me, breaking our passionate kiss. I look to her eyes and I can tell that she wanted to say something, but she seemed hesitant. Did I do something wrong?

"Akira-kun..., d-do you want to... see them?" Urabe shyly asked me.

"See... what?" I curiously asked her. Did she want to show me something?

Urabe face went beet red as she looks down to the ground before muttering.

"M-my breast. Do you want to see them?"

I reflexively gulped hard. Her breast? That heavenly piece of flesh? S-she's actually offering me a chance to see them? Is this a dream? I-I...

"Yes!" I quickly answered sounding excited. To be honest, I am excited. I have always wanted to see them but I hope Urabe didn't think of me as a pervert.

Urabe's face went redder seemingly embarrassed by my excitement before opening her mouth.

"Then... undress me."

I almost couldn't believe it. Urabe is asking me to undress her. She had her hands on her side, with her body leaning towards me giving me the full privilege to remove her clothes.

I reached my hands towards her uniform and start to unbutton it. My hand was shivering like crazy making it harder for me to work with the buttons, but who could blame me? I'm undressing a girl for the first time in my life, who wouldn't be nervous? Still, despite the difficulties, I manage to get all the buttons off although it does take a longer time that it should.

With all the buttons off, I grabbed Urabe's uniform and took another look at Urabe. She gave me a nod and with that I open her uniform and pulled it down her shoulders. The moment I did that, a sweet girly scent filled the air in the room raising my arousal. I look towards her chest and was presented with the sight of her nice cleavage and her pure white bra.

I held my nose trying to prevent a nosebleed from this amazing sight. At this moment, I didn't even mind if I died because I'm going to die as a happy man. However, my job isn't done yet. I still need to take the bra off.

"M-Mikoto I'm going to take the bra off."

"G-go ahead," Urabe replied with a blush.

I steeled myself and reached my hands around her back to unhook her bra. It was quite difficult though since I never took off a bra and I can't see the hook from the front, but I somehow did it. The bra fell off to Urabe's lap with my eyes following it fall.

Her bra is off so Urabe, she's... topless. With a deep breath, I raised my eyes up and was greeted by two magnificent melons.

"Ah..." I was at a loss of words as my eyes feasted upon Urabe's fine breast.

Urabe was blushing like crazy as she was showing a lot of skin, but she takes no action to hide it from my view.

"A-Akira-kun, don't just stare. Y-you can do anything... you want with them," as Urabe told me that, Urabe pressed her breast together as if luring me in. I-I can't hold it anymore.

"Mikoto!"

Both my hands makes its way to Urabe's breast and grope them, causing her to let out a loud moan. I have touched her breast before, but this time I don't have to hold back I squeeze it harder and start to jiggle her breast while fondling it to my heart's desire. It's so soft and... squishy like marshmallows.

"A-Akira-kun! Ah! No-not to hard!"

She told me that, but I can't control myself. I played with her breast more and more before going for her hardened nipples.

"Mmhh! No-not there! Ah!"

Urabe keeps moaning as I teased her nipples with my fingers. I can't believe how hard her nipples is and hearing her sweet moans I can't help but continue as Urabe was definitely enjoying it. But when my arousal was reaching its peak...

Splurt!

'Ah, no!'

I retract my arms from Urabe's chest which earned me a sad, dissatisfied look from her. She must be wondering why I stopped all of a sudden. The truth is I... had an accident. A really embarrassing accident which will hurt the pride of any man.

"Akira-kun, what's wrong?" Urabe looks at me, her expression spells worry.

Uh... s-should I tell her? But this is humiliating for a man to say. Ah, this embarrassment was too great. I can't believe that I just... came.

Yes, that's exactly what happens. I just creamed my pants while playing with Urabe's breast. The excitement of doing it was too amazing that I couldn't help myself from coming in my pants. Ah, for a guy to come before a girl, this is a scar to my position as the boyfriend.

* * *

I keep looking at Tsubaki-kun who keeps his head down and diverting his eyes away from me. Why? Why did he stop? Especially when I'm so close to-... Just why did he stop?

"Akira-kun, am I... not good enough? You don't like my breast?" I asked him. I hope that's not the reason.

Tsubaki-kun quickly raised his head before shooking it. "No, not that! Your body is perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

"Then, why do you stop?"

The moment I asked that Tsubaki-kun face becomes red. He seemed ashamed by something, but what is it? He stared at me with his mouth half-open as if trying to say something before closing it back. It must be something so embarrassing that he hesitate to tell me.

"Mikoto, I'm sorry... I-I just came..."

* * *

I admitted it. It's embarrassing as hell, but I said it. I don't want to lie to her so I decided to tell her my humiliating accident. Ugh... I wonder how she would react to this.

"So... what is the problem?"

"Huh?"

I can only stare dumbfounded at Urabe who had that usual nonchalant look. I thought girls hate it if the guy came first, but from Urabe's expression, she doesn't seem to mind at all.

"You're not mad? That I came to fast?"

"You couldn't hold it in didn't you? It's okay to let it out. It just means you're feeling good. But..."

"But...?" I echoed her.

Urabe blushes then say, "Are you still good to go?"

Good to go? What does she... ah. Does she mean my... member?

"I... don't know," I honestly told her. I have no confidence in my member of staying hard after coming like that.

Urabe stayed silent. I wonder if she's dissatisfied, but she later declared, "Let me check it."

* * *

I crawled towards Tsubaki-kun and held his pants before pulling the zip of his pants down. He seems surprised as I caught him off guard, but he couldn't stop me. Then, I reached my hands into his pants. I need to check it.

"Woah, woah Mikoto what are you doing? I- ah..."

Tsubaki-kun let's out a weak moan as my hand touches something weird. It's big... and long... and Tsubaki moaned every time I stroke it. This is it, it must be his... manhood.

I slowly pulled it out through the small hole in the front, taking care not to hurt Tsubaki-kun. I gasped when it was completely out surprised by its size and shape. It's a guy manhood. This is the first time I have seen one.

I carefully observed Tsubaki-kun manhood. How can he say that he didn't know? He's so big and it's throbbing in my hand as if it's going to explode at any time. I gently stroked it and I can sense that it's getting bigger with each stroke.

"Ah... Ah... Mi... Mikoto... Ah..."

* * *

I can only moan helplessly as Urabe's stroke my hardened member. I can't believe that my member can easily regain its strength like that. Perhaps it's because of Urabe's half-naked body or maybe it's because she's stroking it. No matter what the reasons, I felt like I'm in heaven.

I can feel her hand moving faster up and down my shaft sending extreme pleasure my way. I feel like I'm? going to come again at any time and the thought of coming at Urabe was quite a turn on its own. But then... it stopped. The feeling of Urabe's warm hands around my member had suddenly disappeared.

"Mi-Mikoto... why?" I asked her, sad that she stop halfway like that.

"I'm fine with you coming before, but..." Urabe shyly stared at the ground before looking back up. "It's not fair... I almost came earlier, but you stop all of a sudden so... think of this as a punishment."

Urabe explained it to me with her face flushed. Damn... she's so cute acting like this. But she's right. It's not fair if only one side got the pleasure. So I better...

Not wasting a single moment, I crashed my lips back to hers with my hands groping her chest before pushing her down to the bed. I'm definitely gonna make her come.

* * *

As I pinned her down on the bed, I broke the kiss and took the luxury to take off my pants. Well, she already saw my member up close so there's nothing more for me to hide, isn't it? So I took everything off including my shirt exposing myself entirely to her, and toss the clothes to the floor. So here we are, I'm completely naked in bed with my half-naked girlfriend. Urabe hides her eyes away from as if shy to look at me in the eye, but I held her face not allowing her to look away. Not from this.

With my lust in control, I gently kissed her, swirling my tongue with hers. Through our drool bond, I can feel how much we wanted each other, making me unable to stop.

However, her lips were not enough for me. I wanted more of her taste. I want to taste every inch of her body and covered her with drool.  
Slowly, I left her lips and went for her neck, sniffing in her scent.

"Ah, Akira... don't stop..."

"Not planning to."

As I leave a trail of kisses around her neck, I went down to her shoulder before going downwards to her breast. I gently fondled them before putting one of her nipples into my mouth and suck it like a little baby.

Urabe was moaning louder. It's clear that her nipples were sensitive. And knowing that makes me want to tease her more. With her nipple in my mouth, I lick it contented while my hand played with her other nipple. After playing with that heavenly breast for a while, I continued downwards kissing her belly and the area around.

When I reached her skirt, I purposely avoid it. I'm not going there, not yet. The best should be left for the last.

With her private spot, avoided, I went to her beautiful long legs that I had always admired. I kiss her thighs and lick it all the way downwards. This legs of hers are mine. Call me possessive, but I won't let anyone have this legs except me because she's mine. She's my Urabe Mikoto.

As I took the time indulging myself with her legs like a pervert, I finally decided to go to the best part of her body. I moved back upwards to her skirt which was the last piece of clothing she had, not including her panties.

"Mikoto, may I?" I look up at Urabe wanting her consent first. I might be full of lust, but I won't let it change me as a gentleman.

Urabe only nods as an answer. It seems she was too embarrassed to say anything.

Since she already allowed it, I put my hands on her skirt and takes?it off her. My eyes went wide as her white panties was now in sight. To be honest, I have seen her panties plenty of times already thanks to the scissor slid in her panties.

"You still keep your scissors here?" I teased her as I look upon her infamous panty scissor.

"I-its a habit," she shyly answered me.

I let out a small laugh. Seriously, any guy might find it intimidating if they saw a scissor in a girl's panties, but for me... I found it arousing. Maybe it's because I have gotten used to it. Still, I can't leave the scissors there or she might injure herself when we are doing... that.

I pulled the scissors out of her panties and placed it on the nightstand. With the scissors out of way, I brave myself as I pulled down Urabe's panties down her legs with my eyes closed. I was quite scared to see what's in front of me that I unconsciously close my eyes, but I was quite excited as well.

I took a few deep breaths and open my eyes to gaze upon the wonders in front of me. Laying down on the bed in the nude was Urabe, not even attempting to cover herself from my gaze. I can see everything. Everything. This is heaven...

"A-Akira-kun. Your nose."

When Urabe pointed that out, I quickly rubbed my nose and saw blood on my hand. I got a nosebleed, but who wouldn't when such an amazing sight was in front of their eyes. I rubbed my nose a few more times to clean up the remaining blood. I have... a job to do.

After I had cleaned my nose and properly calm myself, I lean my face closer to Urabe's... pussy. This is the first time I saw a woman's special place and... it's amazing. Her pussy was of the color of fresh pink and I can see some liquid pouring down to her legs. It's her love juice and it smells sweet. I wonder does it taste as sweet as her drool?

* * *

This is embarrassing... Tsubaki-kun, he's staring directly at my... special place. He was grinning to ear like a pervert. He's the first guy to have ever seen me naked like this and for him to stare like that is embarrassing.

When I think about it, he did saw me naked once at the school festival, but this time he can see everything clearly. My whole body was at the mercy of his eyes and I... like it. Him staring at me so lustfully, it aroused me.

"Mikoto..." he suddenly called me.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to make you feel really good."

"What Akira-kun, what are- Haa!"

I let out a loud moan as my body jolted up as if an electric current run through my body. I felt something... it's warm and soft. Is Tsubaki-kun kissing my body again? N-no, it's different. He's-

"Yaa! Akira-kun!"

Down there. He's... he's licking my special place. I can feel his tongue swirling around my pussy. He's eating me out and it feels so... good. But... this is too... Aha... I'm going crazy... He's too good... If he keeps doing that... I'm going to come.

* * *

Sweet... so sweet... If this is how her love juice tastes like, I don't mind drinking it every day. I wanted more at this.

I folded my tongue and push it to penetrate Urabe's pussy. I can hear sharp moan in the air. She's definitely enjoying it. With that thought in mind, I greedily continue licking her womanhood which just gets wetter each second.

To be honest, I don't exactly know what I'm doing since I have no experience in such things. So I just let my desire to take over and do what I wanted to do and so far, I think I'm doing quite well for a virgin.

"Akira-kun, I'm going to... Aha!"

Following her scream, Urabe's body arched forward and a gush of cum entered my mouth, filling my entire mouth with the sweetest taste that I had ever experienced. Urabe's love juice was too much that I had trouble containing it causing it to pour down on the bed sheets creating some wet spots. By the time her orgasm ended, my mouth was full with her love juice which I gladly swallowed down.

I did it, I finally make her came and I didn't come on my own again. My pride was saved. But now... it's time for the real thing, isn't it?

I gulped hard as the idea got to me. I'm going to do it with Urabe. We are going to have sex. My member was more than ready, but before that, I need to make confirm it with her because there will be no going back after this.

I crawled upwards to her face, caressing her cheek as she was panting heavily due to her orgasm. I lock eyes with her as we stared deep into each other.

"Mikoto, are you okay?"

"Yes..." she answered me in a sweet tone. Her eyes seem to radiate along with her bright smile. "Akira-kun, let's form a stronger bond."

"Yes, let's do it," I smiled back at her before kissing her again. I can still feel it, the mixture of our lust and love. We both wanted this. No, we need this.

With my body on top of hers and my hand holding her hips, I positioned myself at her entrance. She was still leaking juice, showing how aroused she is. This is it... we are going to do it.

"Mikoto, I'm putting it in, now."

"Yes, go ahead Akira-kun."

With that, I took one deep breath, psyching myself for my first time. I poked her entrance a few times with my tip, teasing her while finding the right spot. Then... I entered her.

I slowly slide myself inside her. This is the first time for the two of us so, it's better if we go slowly. But... I can't believe it. I'm inside Urabe now. This is sex and I can feel her walls squishing my member although I only got the tip in. However, the real thing was about to start as I feel myself stopping at a certain depth. I can feel something hard which might be her... hymen.

This is it. Once I went through here, there's no turning back. I look towards Urabe in the eyes wanting her final confirmation.

* * *

I can feel Tsubaki-kun inside me. He barely entered, but I can feel the lump moving inside me. He's big and I can feel myself stretching down there. My body is adapting to his size and I'm glad that it was him. My first time is for him.

He suddenly stopped and our eyes met. I can see the lust in his eyes along with a sense of concern. From that, I could tell that he wanted my consent. It's just like him, asking many times for my approval and keep hesitating before doing something. But for him to care more about me than his lust, it touched my heart. He's sweet, in his own ways.

However, this time he doesn't have to choose between me and his lust.

"Go, Akira," I whispered to his ear, giving him my approval.

I can see bright blush on his face before he muttered: "Okay, Mikoto."

Tsubaki-kun took a deep breath and I did the same as we ready ourselves for what to happen. He moved his hips back and push forward with full force, breaking through my virgin barrier.

"Ahh!" I screamed as a sharp pain runs through my body. He did it. Tsubaki-kun, he took my virginity.

* * *

Urabe's scream echoed in the room alerting me to stop. I quickly look back towards her face and I can see tears running down her cheeks while down below, fresh blood was leaking out of her entrance. Oh no, did I went to rough? Did I hurt her?

"M-Mikoto, are you okay?" I quickly asked her.

"Y-yes I'm fine," said Urabe, but her tears still haven't stopped. She's usually very hard to read, but now I can tell that she's lying. She's in pain, but she didn't want to admit it to me.

What should I do? Should I pull out now? But she might not like me doing that when I had just took her virginity, but at the same time I can't possibly force my member in while she was in pain. I want to help ease her pain, but what can I do. At the very least, I hope I can share the pain with her, that might make her feel better.

Wait... I can share her pain. I might regret doing this, but I need to do it, for Urabe.

"Akira-kun, what are you? Mmph!?" Urabe's eyes went wide with shock as I kissed her. She might not expect that I would do something like this for her.

The moment I took her drool, my body jolted up as I feel a sharp pain running through my body before stopping at my nether regions. Man... I never thought it would be this painful. It feels like my member is bleeding, but wait, that isn't possible, right? Right?

"Akira... mmhh... stop... mmph," Urabe spoke between our kisses, but I didn't stop on taking her drool. It's painful to keep doing this, but this is our first time so this pain should be ours as well. I can't let her suffer the pain alone.

I continued drinking her drool, drowning down her pain. It seems to be working as Urabe's expression became more relaxed and the pain I feel through our drool bond is lessening. When the pain had completely dissipated, I pulled away from her lips before brushing away from the tears on her cheeks.

"Akira-kun, why do you do that?" she asked me, seemingly in disbelief by what I had just done. Why she ask? The answer is obvious.

"Because I love you, Mikoto."

I said it. I don't know how I got the confidence from, but it's true. I love her, that's the only reason. I love her so much that I couldn't let her hold the pain on her own.

Urabe smiled at me as I told her that. She looks embarrassed by my honest words that her face was as the color of crimson. With the smile still on her face, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Akira-kun... I...Mphh!"

Urabe suddenly clasped her mouth as if trying to hold something from coming out of her mouth. I was a quite worried at first as she looks like she was about to puke. But later, I remembered about her... unique circumstances.

After a while, Urabe finally unclasped her mouth. I can see drool trailing down her chin, as she gave me a hazy look.

"Don't worry Akira-kun... I just swallowed it back."

I can't help myself from grinning as I know that Urabe almost pukes out drool due to happiness. But I'm going to make her happier than this.

"Does it hurt anymore? I mean your... er... body?" I asked.

"N-no," Urabe shyly answered. "You can continue Akira-kun."

"Ok. If it hurts, please tell me."

"I will," Urabe smiled approvingly at me. It seems she's fine now. Then... time to do it.

* * *

I began with little movements, wanting to adjust myself properly to her inside before pushing deep inside her. Urabe let out a light groan, but she's not in pain anymore. Little by little my member entered her and before I knew it, all of it was inside. I'm inside her. It's so warm and tight. I never felt something like this in my life. The feeling of being one with a girl. I don't feel like pulling out anymore.

"Akira-kun..., you're... inside me," Urabe rubs her belly as if to confirm that I'm inside her. She seems delighted with it.

"Mikoto, I'm going to move now," I told her and Urabe only smiled at me with a cute smile which makes my heart throbs.

I need to do this properly. I need to make her feel good. No, I must make her feel good.

I placed my hand on Urabe's side using it as support. I look lovingly at Urabe's face before slowly moving my hips back and forth in a gentle manner.

I barely start moving, but I already feel like coming already due to this sensation I'm feeling. But I won't. This time I won't embarrass myself as a guy. I will make sure Urabe come before I did.

With that goal in mind, I gradually speed up my thrust as my eyes were fixed on Urabe. I want to see her expression before I do anything so that I won't hurt her anymore, but so far I can only see signs of pleasure on her face.

"Akira, go faster..." she demanded. Her eyes filled with shame and want which elevates my arousal. This... only I can see this.

Obeying her, I speed up my thrust, going deeper inside her. As our bodies were rocking together, my eyes caught something extremely arousing.

Urabe's big breast was bouncing up and down every time I thrust inside. The way her boobs jiggle was as if it was inviting me to fondled them like I did earlier, but I have a better idea.

"Ah! Akira, no-not there! Ahh!"

With my member still in motion inside her, I reached my hands to grope her breast before sucking on her nipple. It's delicious. Not sure like what, but it's delicious and the best thing is, Urabe is enjoying it.

With my mouth sucking and licking one nipple, I attended the other one with my hand before switching it alternately. All the while, I keep my thrusting in motion, going faster each passing moment.

Meanwhile, Urabe's moans echoed in the room as I sent her body into the world of pleasure. Her pain earlier had been completely replaced by pure pleasure and it's sending her further to the edge.

I was glad... It's my first time, but I think I'm doing it quite well. I was worried at first considering how I accidentally came earlier, but now... I think I'm doing fine.

After I finished attending her breast, I look up back at Urabe. who entwine her fingers at the back of my neck before pulling me into a deep kiss.

A surge of pleasure entered my body as we passionately kiss with our bodies connected. Our love, our lust, our pleasure, it's also becoming one and... I can feel that it was overflowing. I can't hold on.

"Mikoto... I can't... hold on anymore."

"Come then Akira, I want it in. Come inside me!"

Urabe wraps her legs around my hips, pulling me deeper into her as I continued thrusting. I want to come... I want to come inside her. I want to make her mine.

"Mikoto! I love you! I really love you!"

"Love you too, Akira! I love you!"

I'm losing it. I'm so close... so close... Ahh!

"Mikoto! Mikoto! Mikoto!"

"Akira! Akira! Akira!"

Our moans echoed in that small room as we both felt ourselves getting closer to our climax. As we continue our motion, I can feel her walls tightening around me as I lost myself to this blissful experience.

"Mikoto! Coming! Ahhhh!"

We both shouted each other's name as we both reached our climax at the same time. I let out shots after shots, pouring my seeds into her womb as pleasure runs through my body.

It took a few seconds for my climax to end and when it ended my entire body felt limp as my body was losing its energy. With what little energy I had left, I pulled out of Urabe's pussy. White liquid start pouring out of her, showing? how much I came inside her. I almost can't believe the amount I let out and to be honest, it's an arousing sight to see.

Meanwhile, Urabe was panting heavily as if she had just finished a 100-meter dash. I can't believe we did it. We had sex and took each other's virginity.

Driven by impulse, I held Urabe's chin and gave her a light kiss. When we broke apart, I gently caress her cheeks as she gave a loving look fitting for a lover. At that moment, we didn't need the drool bond to know what we both are about to say.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, readers! Yeah, yeah I know you readers don't have to tell me. I'm late, I know that already. All I can say is that I'm terribly sorry for taking my sweet time to finish this. But I'm here now, back again with chapter 6 which might be the last chapter for this story. So please enjoy, Kay.**

 **Oh, and to Pavise, thanks for your kind comment. I do have troubles in managing my past and present tense. There's a lot of other grammatical errors that I made, but like you said, it's hard to notice these mistakes while proofreading. There are a few other alternatives that might help me spot these mistakes, but maybe I will try using that program you suggested. Oh, and thanks for the support!**

 **Now let us all embark on the sixth chapter which might be the last chapter of the story. Anyway, I'm sorry if this doesn't turn out good. My brain keeps getting jammed these days for some reasons. Still, please enjoy!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

Hmm... This warmth... Why do I feel so warm... Where am I?

With the unusual yet pleasant sensation running through my body, I slowly opened my eyes and found myself standing in the middle of a flower field without any memories of how I got here. All I know is that all around me, there are flowers all of the same kind with its petals red in colour. For some reason, this flower seems familiar to me somehow, but I can't figure out why.

Diverting my eyes from the flowers surrounding me, I look up to the sky above. It was... white. The sky was completely white, not because it was covered by clouds, it's just white. No, wait a minute, it's not just the sky. Everywhere around me is white in colour except the flower field I'm standing in and myself. I can see my skin color although I look a little pale and... nude?

...

...

...

Wait, wait, wait? Why am I nude? I don't have any clothes on and I'm standing in the middle of a flower field. What's going on here?

"Akira..."

That call suddenly reached my ears, awakening me from my thoughts. I look up and there in front of me I saw something unexpected. There was a flower. Not just any flower, it was a giant flower, unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was the same type and colour as the flower around me, but its petals were closed up and in the middle of it, I can see something residing beneath the cover of the petals. It was glowing faintly and I can also see some movement.

"Akira..." That familiar voice reached my ears again and it was clear to me. That voice came from the inside of the flower and it was asking for me.

I was curious and a little spooked, but my body as if responding to the voice, reflexively moved towards the flower. With Each step I take, the glow becomes brighter and brighter and I can later make out the thing residing in the flower. It seems like a human figure, but I can't really tell.

Before I know it, I was already standing in front of the flower. It was huge, but what caught my attention was the figure residing inside.

"Akira... come..."

At that moment, my head felt light and as if hypnotized, I slowly reached my hand towards the flower petals that were protecting the figure inside. As soon as I touched it, a gust of wind was released from the flower as its petals opened itself slowly revealing what was hiding inside. Little by little, I was able to see the figure inside.

It was... a girl. A girl who I knew very well about. She was standing there in the center of the big flower as if she was a flower bud that had just blossom. At that time, the wind lightly blew, causing the girl's short hair to gently sway with the wind. Along with it, the wind also blew some flower petals which encircles the said girl. It was then that I noticed that she was as naked as I am, her smooth radiating skin and the outline of her slender body was exposed to my eyes without anything to cover her.

I gulped hard as my face was flushing red while my eyes were unable to lift itself from this... amazing sight in front of me. It feels like I'm watching the birth of a goddess which reminds me of a painting I saw before during art class. This view... it's like The Birth of Venus. No, it's better than that.

As I continued staring in awe, my eyes suddenly met the girl. Down on her lips, the girl cast a soft smile towards me which makes my heart flutter.

"Mi... Miko...- Uahh!?"

Before I could say her name, the girl suddenly leaps towards me, landing herself in my arms with her arms wrapped around my back. Unknowingly, I did the same as I pulled her close to me, allowing her to rest her head on my chest. Our bodies... our naked bodies pressed together like this... I can't believe this. Her comforting warmth, her sweet scent... It feels good to hold her like this.

While still in my arms, the girl pulled away from my chest and look up straight towards my face. Her face shows a clear sense of shyness along with a deep blush. I suppose it's the same for my face as I can feel myself heating up.

"Akira-kun..." she called me again with the same tone she used earlier.

"Yes... Mikoto?" I answered back as I gaze towards her uncovered face.

She smiled again and muttered in a low sweet voice, each word filled with love, "I love you."

Before I could respond, her lips were pressed against mine as her arms tightly wrapped around my back. Her taste slowly penetrated my mouth as I held her close, kissing this girl I love with all my heart. With our lips locked in a passionate kiss, the wind heavily blows causing flowers to be blown around the field, encircling us as our emotion melt into one strong love.

I hope this will never end. Never...

* * *

"Uh... Is it morning?"

I gently opened my eyes as I woke up from my sleep finding myself lying down on the bed. The beautiful flower field and the girl who came out of the flower was gone. What is that all about? Is that... a dream?

I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure that I was really awake as the images from that dream are still flashing in my mind. That was one weird dream, but that's nothing new to me. I always got weird and unexplainable dreams like this. Sometimes I wonder, do I get weird dreams like this because I have a great sense of imagination or is it because I'm a pervert?

Hm... imagining my girlfriend nude and kissing her in a flower field? Yeah, I'm definitely a pervert, I told that to myself. That is the only possible explanation.

As my sleepiness fades away along with the dream and my mind was quite awake, I started to realize that something is not right. This place... why is it so dark? And why do I feel so heavy?

I turned my head to my left as I felt a sense of warmth coming from that way. When my eyes caught the sight of the sleeping face of a certain girl, my heart was filled with relief. It was nothing after all.

It's just Urabe. She was sleeping with her head rested on my chest while my arm was around her as if to protect her from harm. Her eyes were tightly shut as she was deep in sleep and I can occasionally hear her faint snore.

It's normal. My girlfriend is sleeping on my chest, in the same bed and at a place which I can't recognize. It was entirely normal. The fact that I can see her bare breast which was only slightly hidden by the blanket that we shared was also normal. She's naked, there's nothing wrong with it. It's definitely normal.

...

...

...

Ehhhhh! Urabe, she's-she's naked! No, wait, I'm naked too! We're both naked, sleeping on the same bed at an unknown room! This is not normal at all!

My whole body was shivering and my head was all jumbled up as I was in a total shock. How should I react then!? Urabe... we-we... sleep together naked! What... how... How is this possible?

As I was in panic mode, I clutched my head as a light headache suddenly struck me. That's when I remembered... what I did last night. It's all... coming back to me.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

"I love you"

We both said that exact words at the same time. Was it due to our special bond or maybe it's just a coincidence? I don't know the answer. What I know is, those words were the true feelings in our hearts. I love her. I love her so so much that I couldn't think of a word that could describe how much I love the girl underneath me. How I love... this mysterious girl named Urabe Mikoto.

Urabe was panting heavily seemingly trying to catch while sweat covers her entire body. Well, it was pretty intense earlier so this shouldn't be surprising. However, as I observed her nude body and the sweet smell of her sweat invades my nose, I felt something rising back inside me, like a fire being lit up again. It was clear, that my lust for her hasn't been quenched yet.

Breaking eye contact, I leaned towards Urabe's neck before kissing and sucking on it. The sweet taste of her sweat quickly entered my mouth making my craving for her to grow stronger.

"Ah... A-Akira... Mm... W-wait, I just ca- Mmph!?"

Before she could say anything more, I pressed my lips against hers, silencing her completely. She lightly pushed me as if wanting me to stop, but I could tell that she wanted more and the lust transferred from her drool confirms it. I look towards her eyes and I can see some hesitation in her eyes, but as my tongue struggles with hers, the hesitation slowly fades away and was replaced by pure lust. Our bodies weren't satisfied yet and she knows it as well. We need more, I want more.

With that thought in mind, I slowly moved my hips again pushing my member inside Urabe before gradually picking up speed. Urabe moaned loudly in my mouth as I slide myself into her again. Her arms tightly wrapped around me pulling me closer and deeper into her as she accepts me completely. The sound of our muffled moans and our sex organs rubbed together, filled the room as we indulge ourselves back into the world of pleasure. I'm not going to stop. I want more. More... and more...

* * *

 **[End of flashback]**

"T-that, really happened?" I rubbed my head as I now completely remember the events last night which explain the situation I'm in now.

I can't believe it. How many times did I do it with her yesterday? 3 or is it 4 or maybe... 5? Ahh! I can't even remember. But if Urabe was sleeping on top of me like this then we must have done till we both fell asleep. However, there's one thing that I can say with absolute certainty.

"I... I did it with her."

It was true. I did it, there's no doubt about it. Everything that happened yesterday was real. I... We are no longer virgins. We took it from each other. We... We...

We had sex, those words drop like a bombshell on my mind. I know that I was fully conscious of my action when we did it, but it's still hard to believe that we just took a big in our relationship last night.

In my heart, I felt a little guilty as I just took Urabe's virginity, something that can never be undone. But at the same time, I can feel a surge of excitement and happiness inside me. I won't deny that I always I wanted to do this with her, a fact that makes me feel more like a pervert. But the reason that I'm so happy, is the fact that we did it not just because of our uncontrollable teenage lust, but because of our love.

We might say we did it out of lust, but the real reason we are able to become one last night is because we accept each other completely. We are deeply in love and that's why we are able to do it although I'm still having trouble believing that we did it. But the fact remains that last night, we become one.

Finally after calming down and my mind was able to digest everything without me getting freaked out again, I take a look at the girl who was still sleeping in my arms. All boys keep thinking how and with who they will have their first time with, but for me, it seems I already got my answer.

It's Urabe, it has to be her, I told that to myself as I caress my girlfriend's body, taking care not to rouse her from her sleep. I couldn't think anyone I would rather do this with instead of her. She's the one. The person I love. Doing it with the one you love is what sex supposed to be after all.

I continued caressing Urabe's body in a gentle manner before reaching up to her cheeks. Her face... she seems so calm and I can see a light smile engraved by her lips. It feels nice to see her so... relaxed like this and so defenseless. She always had her guard up even with me, but when our relationship progress, she had become more open with me. And now, with her in my arms completely nude, she couldn't be any defenseless than this.

Urabe was quite a deep sleeper, something I learned from being with her. It's difficult to wake her up when she had fallen asleep. So if I did something to her right now, like stealing a kiss or cope a feel of her squishy breast, she might not even notice it at all. But, I wouldn't do something like that. Call me a coward or anything, but I won't take advantage of my girlfriend like that.

Still, even though I said that... This is hard. The blanket is covering her body, but I can still see her cleavage from my place and the fact that she's lying on top of me with the softness and warmness of her nude body pressed against mine, I don't think I can hold on to my morals for long.

Maybe I should wake her up. If she's awake, I won't have this perverted desire to molest her in her sleep. But... I don't think I should disturb her. After what happens last night, she definitely needs her rest so I shouldn't bother her. But if she continued being defenseless like this, I... Uhh... Should I wake her or not?

"Mmph..." A low sound alerts me as I turn back to Urabe. It seems I don't have to make a decision after all.

Urabe stirred in her sleep, lightly pressing her head on my chest as if it was her pillow. Moments later, I saw her eyes opening up and the first thing she saw is me. Well, she was facing me so that can't be helped.

"H-hey," that's the only reaction I could give her as nervousness is filling my heart. I wonder, does she remembers what happened last night?

Seeing me the first thing she woke up, Urabe seemed surprised as a look of absolute shock was written on her face. She rubbed her eyes a few more times possibly to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. It seems I wasn't the only one having trouble believing what happened last night

Taking a few moments to gather her thoughts, Urabe's face later turned into a relaxed one as she stared lovingly at me. It seems she had remembered it.

"Good morning, Akira-kun," she greeted me with a bright smile and a light blush on her cheeks.

S-seriously... so early in the morning and seeing her smile already makes my heart beat like crazy. She's dangerous.

"G-good morning, Mikoto," I politely greet her while trying to sustain my beating heart.

Urabe let out a cute giggle as pressed me, snuggling closer to my chest. This... is a little odd, having her resting on me like this while sharing our warmth. But it also feels pleasant to me, like... it was just right for her to be in my arms. I... don't mind getting used to this kind of feeling.

"Akira-kun," Urabe said my name as our face was only inches apart. "You're amazing last night."

I can feel my face heating up as Urabe compliment me. Amazing... last night... Combining those two together, cause the memories of last night to came flashing in my mind. I'm not sure if I could say that I'm good in bed since I was a virgin, but I suppose I kinda know what I'm doing. Guess all that time and money I spent on porn magazine finally paid off after all.

"T-thanks... you're amazing too," I return the compliment which caused Urabe to blush back in embarrassment. "But that aside, is your body okay?"

Last night, it was her first time, but I didn't show much concern nor restraint as I keep doing it with her throughout the night. So, of course, I'm worried. The last thing I want is to hurt her or do something she didn't like. Obviously, I need to know if she's really okay or not.

Urabe looks at me slightly flustered by that sudden question. She opened her mouth to answer but seems hesitant to do so as she took a few moments before finally saying something. Perhaps, she didn't want me to feel guilty for last night

"I'm... fine. My body feels a little numb, but other than that I'm fine," she shyly told me.

"S-sorry... it was your first time and I-" My sentence was cut off as Urabe placed a finger on my lips.

"It's okay. It's normal for boys like you to lose control like that. And... I'm happy. Really, really happy."

Urabe shyly smiled to herself before burying her face into my chest possibly to hide her shyness.

"What about you, Akira-kun? Are you happy?"

"Of course I am!" I immediately answered without even taking a single second to think about it. It was so obvious. I just had sex with the girl I'm in love with, of course I'm happy. I was so happy that I couldn't even find the words to express my happiness.

"I'm glad. I was worried if I'm not good enough for you," Urabe told me as if not confident with herself.

"No, it has to be you! I can't imagine doing this with anyone else but you, Mikoto! I love you so much!" I tried to reassure her, but when I realized what I had just said, my face turned beet red. It was true that I can only imagine doing it with her, but to admit that in front of her... it was embarrassing.

Urabe didn't say anything to me, but her face was also red possibly as red as mine. She then suddenly leaves her place on my chest and sat up straight on the bed. Oh no, did I say something wrong? Is she not happy with what I said? But I was just being honest.

I also sat up, aligning my stand with Urabe. She remains quiet while clutching the blanket to cover her chest, not even saying anything to me.

"Mi-Mikoto is something..."

"Bwurp!"

Eh? She's clasping her mouth? And she looks like she was sick. That's when I realized it. She's not angry instead she's really happy. And I know what happens when she's really happy.

"Bwahh!"

Just like what I expected, Urabe pukes out drool, staining the bed sheets with her drool. I rubbed her back trying to relieve her as she coughed out the drool still left in her throat. Seriously, this condition of hers was quite weird, I can't deny that. But, every time I see this I can't help but smile to myself as I know that I just made her happy.

"Mikoto, are you okay?" I asked her out of concern.

"I'm fine. It's just... what you said. I'm really happy that you feel that way. I... also feel the same... it has to be you. You will be my first just like what the voice said to me."

The voice huh? Yeah, that's what she told me before, a voice in class told her that I would be her first. And... based on what happened last night, it seems the voice was right.

It was quite funny to think that a weird voice out of nowhere was the reason that I and Urabe were able to get this far, but it was true. All from the start, it was all because of that voice. However, given a proper thought to it, I'm not sure if I'm happy with that. When Urabe first told me about that voice she heard, a question rose in my head, but I never asked her even though it was bothering me. Still... I want to know the answer. I need to know.

"Mi-Mikoto... can you tell me something?" I promptly asked her.

"Hm? What is it?" Urabe shot a confused look at me.

Taking a deep breath, I fired the question. "If you didn't hear that voice back then... would you accept my confession at all?"

I asked it. The question that I have been holding in my mind for a long time. I asked it at last. I was afraid of what her answer might be, which is why I didn't try to ask it before. But now I want to know, did Urabe choose to become my girlfriend because she loves me or was it solely because some unknown voice told her to.

When I asked that question, I expected that Urabe would be surprised or become troubled by it. But she's not. She's still smiling at me as if it was just a simple question. As if she knew that I would ask this one day.

"You know I have thought about it," she suddenly said.

"Huh? About what?"

"The voice," she answered me. "I keep thinking... whose voice is it? Where does it come from? Why does it tell me something like that? It took me some time, but I found the answer. I know whose voice it was," she exclaimed.

"You knew? Who is it?" I spontaneously asked that as I also wanted to know.

Urabe blushed harder and cast a shy smile at me before saying it in a low tone, "It's mine."

"Y-yours?" It's her voice. Okay, now I'm confused. Is she trying to say that the one who told her that I would be her first is herself? What does that mean?

"Yes, it's mine. It's... the voice of my heart."

Voice of her heart? Now, I feel like I'm getting more confused.

"Actually, on that day I first came to your class and looking at you from my seat. I thought you are just a normal boy. You're not that handsome and there's nothing attractive about you. You're ordinary. Nothing special at all."

Ugh... I know that's all true. I know there's nothing attractive about me, I always knew that. But to hear Urabe saying that straight to my face. It hurts. Does she really need to bring that up?

"But... for some reason, I can't stop looking at you and my heart it keeps pounding. I can't explain it at all. That's when... I heard that voice. The voice of my heart trying to tell me that I have fallen in love with you Akira-kun."

Wait, is that right? Is she trying to tell me that on that day she... she...

"It was so simple. On that day, I have fallen in love with you at first sight," she exclaimed. "So... for your question. Even if I didn't hear that voice at that time, I will still become your girlfriend because I... I love you Akira-kun."

After saying everything she had to say, Urabe turns her face away from me, attempting to hide her crimson cheeks.

That's it. That's her answer. She didn't have any doubts when she said it. She didn't even hesitate. It's her true feelings. Urabe love me, she always did. Not because a stupid voice telling her to, but because she's sincerely in love with me. I'm touched. I never thought she would feel so strongly for me. And I... Oh, I'm so stupid why would I ever doubt her. She loved me, that's all that matters.

* * *

I can see some tears gathering in Tsubaki-kun's eyes. Is he crying? Why? Does it have something to do with what I said?

"Akira-kun, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked him.

"A-Ah, sorry," he wipes the tears from his eyes. "It's just... I-I never thought that you... I'm sorry!" Tsubaki-kun held his head down in front of me.

"Why? Why are you apologizing?" I asked him.

"I-I... always thought that you love me because that voice told you to. I shouldn't think that! Ah... I'm a terrible boyfriend!"

Hmm. It was just like him. To think something like that and then blaming himself for it. But... his worries were well placed. I can understand why he would think that way. At first, I also thought that the reason for me to want to be him was because a voice tells me to. That's what I once told myself. That the voice was telling me my fate and I should just follow it. Because it's my destiny.

But, soon, I realized it. I really love him and not because a voice tells me to. I love him. I really really love him. I want him to be my boyfriend. I want him to kiss me. And I want him to be my first. All because... I love him. I love this ordinary boy in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Mi- Mmhh!?"

I kissed him. It's the only way I could think of to stop him from talking. When I think about it, this is the first time I kissed him on my own initiative. We stayed like that for a few moments as Tsubaki-kun start kissing me back, exchanging his drool with mine. Our drool bond, this is what keeps our love strong and makes us realized how much we need the other.

"It's okay Akira-kun," I spoke when we finally broke off. "What matters is now you know, how much I love you. Didn't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know Mikoto... I know."

Tsubaki-kun suddenly leans back and planted a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling me into a hug then whispered sweetly into my ears, "I love you too Mikoto."

"I know," I told him as I hugged him back.

We keep hugging each other, sharing the warmth of our naked bodies in a silent embrace. It's embarrassing, being naked like this, but I don't want to let him go. I want to be with him. As I lost myself in his warmth, I remembered what I have thought yesterday.

Last night, when we were connected, I realized that I don't want to lose this bond I had with him. I also didn't want anyone else to share this bond with him. No one. It might sound like I'm being possessive, but I want him only for myself. I want to be with him forever.

That's why... I have decided on something. It's a big decision, a decision that will change my life together. But I have made up my mind on it. And now, I want to tell him that what I have decided.

"Hey, Akira-kun, I have decided," I spoke breaking the silence.

"Huh? Decided on what?"

I buried my face into his neck and pulled him closer to me. It was embarrassing to say this face to face with him.

"I have decided... that I want to be your first and last girlfriend. I want to be the only girlfriend you will ever have. And I... I want to be more than your girlfriend," I told him. Everything in my heart. Everything I want.

* * *

What? What is she saying? She wants to be more than my girlfriend? What does that mean? Something more, but the only thing more than that is...

Eh? More than a girlfriend is..., I reflexively take a hold of Urabe's shoulder and pulled back of her to look back at her. Did she mean that? A status more than a girlfriend is family or to be more precise... a wife.

I instantly gulped hard as the idea got to me. Urabe se- she's not serious is she? She want to be my wife? But... that's-that's... That's... We...

What is it? I can't think of anything bad about it. Usually, I will always think about something silly as an excuse like we're too young or something like that. But... I couldn't. The only thing that came to my mind is... I want it too.

"Mikoto!" I spontaneously clutched both her hands together with mine while I stared straight at her.

Urabe seemed surprised by my sudden reaction. But, there's no stopping it. I'm going to do it.

"U-Urabe... Urabe Mikoto! Please marry me!"

I said it. I proposed to her. I didn't do this because I want to keep with the flow nor is it because I was caught in the mood. I simply did it because deep down from the bottom of my heart, I wanted the same thing. I want to make her bride, I want to marry her.

When she was suggesting to be my wife, I can see it. Our lives together flashing in my eyes. How we spend each of our days in each other's company. How we raised a family together. How we grow old with each passing season, but our love will never wilt, instead it grew stronger through the passage of time. I want it. I want to make this flashes a reality. I want to spend the rest of my life with the girl in front of me. That's why I proposed to her out of my love for her.

There was a short moment of silence as I look upon Urabe's face, waiting patiently for her answer. She seems quite surprised to see me proposing like that, but she's the one who mentioned about being my wife first. Still, I'm sure she will say yes, she will definitely say yes.

"No," she briefly answered me.

"No?" I repeated her.

"No," She repeated.

"Ah..."

...

...

...

Ehhhhh!? D-d-d-did she just flat-out reject me!? W-why!? She said she wants to be more than my girlfriend so it has to be wife, right? Then why did she rejected my proposal? I even pulled out my coolest expression! Why did she reject me!?

I can feel like my whole world and my sanity falling apart. This hurts a lot. I could even hear my heart breaking. I feel like I'm going to die with this pain of rejection.

"A-Akira-kun, d-don't get me wrong. I'm not completely rejecting you," Urabe suddenly spoke out loud.

And I feel like I'm going to live again. Seems like there's still hope for me.

"It's just... We're still high schoolers so if we get married, It would be troubling for us," she said. "You still didn't have any work and our parents will definitely object us being together. That's why... I can't accept you now."

So... that's why. She's not rejecting me, she just worried how we would be together if we got married at this. It's true. Two high schoolers marrying at such a young age is definitely going to face a difficult time. She really had given some thought to it while I just want to rush it.

"However, Akira-kun?"

"Y-yes?"

Urabe keeps her head down and fiddled her fingers before muttering.

"I-if you ask me that again in a few more years and... bring a ring as well. At that time, maybe... I will say yes."

It was soft almost like a whisper, but I can hear it, what she just said. In my ears, I can literally hear the wedding bells already and the image of both of us uniting as one was playing in my head in a repeated loop. That day... It will happen. I will make sure it happen.

I instantly clutched back her tender hands before kissing it. I then smile at Urabe with the best smile I could pull off.

"I will Mikoto. I will definitely make you my bride," I told her with much confidence showing how serious I am.

"Then... I will be waiting, Akira-kun. For the day, you propose to me again," Urabe said in a shy tone, but I can sense the excitement hiding in her voice.

We gaze into each other's eyes as our hands were still entwined together. We leaned forward and shared a chaste kiss before resting our forehead together.

With that... all that's left was silence. We didn't say anything since we both already understand each other's feelings. We don't need words to express what resides in our hearts because our heart has become one. Together in this silence. Just us. It's nice to be like this and nothing could ever ruin this.

Gruu~

Uh... Is that? That sound I know what is it.

Gruu~

When that sound echoed again in the room, I slowly pulled away from Urabe before clutching my stomach. Uh... Why does it have such a bad timing?

From the side, I can hear a chuckle from Urabe who somehow found this funny. Uh... this is embarrassing. Why does this always happens? Why does it have to growl at that time? It was supposed to be a romantic moment for us, but... my stomach. I'm starving. Why do I feel so hungry all of a sudden? Last night I...

Ah, of course. I forgot that I didn't eat dinner last night. I went here straight from home and when I got here we... we had sex. So I didn't even had the chance to have dinner last night.

"Ugh... I'm starving," I said that out loud to let Urabe knew it although I'm sure she could already tell that from the growling of my stomach.

"Akira-kun, did you buy the bread?" Urabe suddenly asked me.

"Bread?" Bread... Does she mean the one she suddenly told me to buy and said she would pay it later? That must be the one.

I reached for my bag that was placed only next to the bed, before searching for the bread I had bought yesterday. It has to be here...

"Yeah, it's here." I immediately pulled out the two melon bread along with the juice I bought. Urabe didn't say what juice I should buy so I just bought orange juice. But why did she wanted me to... Wait, is this supposed to be...

"Breakfast," Urabe told me which confirms what I was thinking. So this is our breakfast. Wow, Urabe really thought it all the way. She's really prepared for this. I'm impressed. I never thought she would think it this far

With our breakfast served, I passed the bread over to Urabe. She accepts it, but not before promising me that she would pay it back like what she wrote in that notebook. Obviously, I refuse. There's no way I could accept money from my girlfriend, it just doesn't feel right. Besides, she paid for this room herself, didn't she? I should be the one offering to pay instead and that's what I did.

We... had a little argument about it. About who's the one supposed to pay. In the end, after a few minutes of debate, we came to an agreement. We will be sharing the cost. That night we had, we both wanted it so it's only logical that we shared the expenses. However, I still put the bread in as my treat. That part was unnegotiable. Luckily, Urabe accepts it although she's still quite reluctant about it.

With our argument ended, we both started munching down on our breakfast. A melon bread wasn't that filling, but I'm not picky. I'm glad enough that I have something to stop my stomach from growling.

* * *

"Ah... this is bad," I let out a heavy sigh as I know remembered something important.

"What is it Akira-kun?" Urabe asked me.

I let out another sigh and say, "My family."

Yesterday, I sneak out of my house like what Urabe told me to. I didn't even tell anyone at home that I'm going out and now that I didn't even come home last night, they must be worried. But one thing for sure, I'm going to be in trouble.

Leaving your house for the entire day and only return the next day? I'm definitely in trouble and I can already imagine the amount of scolding I would get. I'm not worried much about my dad. He rarely raised voice at anyone let alone scold people, so I'm sure I would only get a long lecture from him and then he would let me off. However, nee-chan was another story. Ah, just thinking the amount of scolding I would get from her was terrifying enough. Uh... How am I going to go home like this?

"What's wrong with your family?" Urabe innocently asked me. It doesn't seem like she understands the situation I'm in.

"I didn't come home last night... so they must be worried about me. I didn't even tell them anything. I can't just go home like that," I explained it to Urabe. Should I tell my family what actually happened? No, no absolutely not! I can't tell them that I had sex last night! That's the last thing you should tell your family about. But... what am I supposed to do now?

"It's okay, just go home."

Huh? Just go home? Why did she say that? Didn't she understand the trouble I'm in?

"But Mikoto, what should I say? I couldn't just go like that."

"You can. You put the letter on the shelf didn't you?"

The letter? What- Wait do you mean the letter in that notebook? What do you wrote in it? I asked her. I was curious of the content of that letter, but I never opened it. However, from the way Urabe says it, it sounds like that letter can solve my current problem.

Nothing much. I just wrote that you will be sleeping at your friend's house. Don't worry, I copied your writing from your book so they shouldn't notice the difference.

Wow, I almost can't believe it. How can she possibly plan so far ahead? She really had everything planned perfectly. It was too perfect that I kinda feel a little scared by it. But I'm grateful. She put on a lot of thought for my sake.

Still to be honest, I don't think it will save me. Although I left the letter, I still leave the house without my family's approval so I'm sure I will still get scolded by nee-chan. But since I did leave a message, I'm sure I won't get scolded so much. For that, I am thankful.

"Thanks, Mikoto. You're a lifesaver."

"You're welcome Akira-kun."

* * *

After we finished our breakfast, we continued cuddling in the bed for a little while before realizing that it was almost time to leave. So we decided to take a bath. Separately of course.

Well, actually Urabe did offer to bathe together which was extremely tempting, but I politely refused. Don't get me wrong, I'm really grateful that she invited me, but... I'm not sure if my heart can handle it. And there's also the risk of me losing control again and considering how much I... did it with her last night, I might end up pushing her body to the limit.

She seems a little disappointed that I refused her, but she didn't say anything. Perhaps, she already understood what was on my mind which is why she didn't want to pressure me.

Now that we have finished our bath, we were now cleaning up what little thing we can and start to put on the spare clothes that we both brought from home. Spare clothes. Urabe was also the one who told me to bring it.

As I finished dressing up and put my dirty clothes in my bag, I turned to look at Urabe. She had also finished changing and was now trying to stuff the clothes she wore yesterday into her bag. That's when I noticed it. The uniform. The school uniform she wore last night. When I saw her in it the moment I walked into the room, I keep wondering. Why is she in her school uniform? In this place especially, but last night I didn't get the chance to ask.

"Um... Mikoto, can I ask you something?" I began.

"Hm? What is it?" Urabe tilted her head.

"Er... I'm just wondering. Why did you wear your uniform last night?"

Urabe didn't give an immediate answer as she turned red from the question. It must be something embarrassing. I'm sure of it.

"Actually, I was planning to wear something sexy for you, b-but... it might be too much for you. And wearing my casual clothes seems a little plain. That's why... I wore it."

"I-Is that so?"

Ahaha... she's right. If she did wear something sexier, I would definitely bleed to death due to intense nosebleed. A school uniform was just right for the occasion as it was quite a turn on itself. However, when I remembered that I'm going to see her wearing the same uniform to school, I instantly got worried. I hope I won't lose control of myself on Monday.

"Akira-kun, here."

"Huh?"

While I was still lost in the thought about the uniform, Urabe suddenly grabbed my arm before placing something in my palm. What Is this she's giving me? I took a look at what she gave me and I... was stunned.

"Eh!?" My face turned red as what's in my hand now is Urabe's bra and panties. But, it's not an ordinary one. It's... the one she wore last night. The same white coloured underwear and the little wet spot on the panties confirm it. But... why is she giving me something like this?

I want you to have it. As a memento of our first time.

A memento? Well, I have lots of mementos, but I have never received a girl's underwear as a memento. But... deep down, I was delighted to have this. My perverted desire really wants this so I can't refuse.

"T-thanks Mikoto..." I thanked her before quickly stuffed her underwear into my bag before she changed her mind about this.

"And Akira-kun... since you took mine, can I have your boxer?" Urabe asked in a shy tone.

She wants my boxer? The one I wore last night? Well, this is embarrassing to give your boxer to a girl. But she gave me her underwear, so... I guess I should return the favor.

"H-here," I hesitantly pulled the boxer out of my bag and handed it over to her.

"T-thank you Akira-kun," she quickly took the boxer of my hands and just like me, she stuffed it into her bag.

There was an awkward silence in the air as we both stood there, face fully red, but it didn't stay long as Urabe suddenly grabbed my arm.

"L-Let's go, Akira-kun," she said.

"Y-yeah... let's go."

* * *

With our hands entwined, we both walk out of the room with the memories we made inside it still etched in our mind. I doubted that either of us will forget we walked through the corridor. Before we knew it, we already ended up in the elevator. I pressed the G button and the lift slowly makes its way down with only the two of us inside.

"Hey, Akira-kun? There's one thing I need to tell you."

"Hm? What is it?"

Urabe fidgeted and her face got heated up before she mutters, "Last night is okay, but... next time. You have to wear a condom."

I didn't gave Urabe a reply as blood rushes to my cheeks. At that time, I can feel my heart skip a beat as the idea of our next time came to my mind. It seems... what happens last night will happen again. It won't be just a one night stand. I can have sex with Urabe again...

"Okay..." I briefly answered. It's the only I could say without giving off the amount of excitement in my heart.

I quickly remembered, what we promised. That I will propose to her again one day. It might take a few more years for that to happen, but it didn't matter. Because Urabe will still be with me by my side and I won't let her go, no matter what happens. We will be together, I knew it. And until the day I propose to her, she will still be my Mysterious Girlfriend X. My first and last girlfriend. My Urabe Mikoto.

* * *

 **Yeah... okay. Seems like this is it. It has been like... 4 months I guess since I start this story. And now, this is the end. For that, I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story till this day, I really appreciate it.**

 **And to the guest who asked me to do this story, I would also like to give my thanks to you for introducing MGX to me. It's because of you that this story can be born into the fanfiction community so I would like to give you half of the credit for making it happen. Hey, 50-50 it's a fair deal right? Oh and about Urabe being on top, well... please read below. Anyway, hope to hear from you soon. I really want to know your opinion.**

 **And... I guess that's all. I'm going to close the curtain to this story. It has been a great adventure and all to make this happen, but it's time to put an end to it.**

 **However... if and only if I somehow got a new spark of idea in the future, maybe I will add a new chapter to the story, perhaps a lemon with Urabe being on top this time. Emphasize the if and maybe. But for now, it's time to say goodbye. So, goodbye readers!**


End file.
